Finding Hope
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: Normally, you don't know what you have until it's gone, but this time for Brax, it's about not knowing what has been missing until it's found.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new story all about Charlie and Brax.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Please take some time to review at the end so I will have the inspiration to keep writing.**_

_**I do not own or claim to own Home and Away, I write for fun.**_

.

.

.

The world changes so easily, after hearing one sentence, after hearing one noise, after seeing one thing.

For Ruby Buckton, hearing one sentence changed everything.

"Ruby, your mother is alive."

There was a significant silence that followed.

Ruby stared at Sid Walker, former resident of Summer Bay and another man whom she did not recognise.

"I don't understand." Ruby stated, staring at the two men whose news had literally changed her whole life.

"It's a lot to take in, Ruby, we understand."

"I think it's fair to say that it's doubtful. How?"

"Your mother was put into the Witness Protection program after we realised Jake Perovic and his family were not going to stop pursuing her until this was over completely," the second man told her. "Al Hunter's my name, I am the police liaison officer who worked on Charlie's case."

"I cannot believe she would do this," Ruby said to herself more than anyone else.

"Ruby, this is a lot to take in, I think you should sit down," Sid advised concern for her wellbeing evident.

"I don't want to sit down," Ruby snapped. "How could she do this?"

"Ruby, she put up a fight, a big one, for a really long time but in the end when it came down to your safety, she finally agreed to be involved in the program," Sid tried to explain. He ignored the stern look he was getting from Hunter when he mentioned Charlie's fight not to participate in the program.

"So you're telling me 6 years later, that my mother never died. Instead she's been living a second life in witness protection."

"You're making this sound like she has been on holiday," Hunter commented.

"Ruby, the reason you are here, and the reason we are telling you this is because Charlie donated a kidney yesterday and is not recovering as we had hoped. She requires a blood transfusion. Normally, we would just use blood from the blood bank but unfortunately donations are low." Sid noticed Ruby paled considerably. "You really should sit down."

"Will my blood do?" Ruby asked ignoring the request for her to sit down.

"We're hoping so, being her daughter but time is of the essence, there are nurses trying to locate possible donors in the hospital as we speak but it might be faster if you are screened immediately," Hunter shuffled some paperwork and handed Ruby a pen for a signature.

"Umm, now?" Ruby asked, confusion was starting to take over and the young woman didn't know how to take in everything she had been told in such a small amount of time. Ruby needed a minute to think.

"We don't expect you to believe all of this based on our words alone Ruby, Charlie's inside this hospital," Sid explained gently.

Ruby finally sat down.

.

.

.

Ruby sat in a small room while a small sample of blood was taken by a nurse who, Ruby assumed, had been waiting outside the door.

A sudden thought popped into Ruby's head and she felt guilty to not have thought of it sooner.

"Does Brax know?"

"No, you, being the next of kin, are the only person who we are authorised to tell," Sid answered as he watched the young nurse tidy up and leave.

"Who is Brax?" Hunter asked.

"He needs to know," Ruby declared firmly.

"Ruby, that may not be the best decision for Charlie. You're here because she needs your help," Hunter advised.

"Don't tell me what's best for my mother. Brax needs to know," Ruby reiterated looking at Hunter first, then Sid.

"Ok, it's your decision," Sid stated not allowing Hunter the opportunity to intervene. "Would you like to call him?"

"Who is Brax?" Hunter repeated.

"Brax was Charlie's partner," Sid answered Hunter but both he and Ruby knew that the word _partner _did not truly encompass what Brax had been to Charlie and vice versa.

"Don't you want to see your mother first, before you make that decision especially, considering the seriousness of her condition," Hunter persuaded, trying to override Sid.

"No, I'll wait for Brax," she was desperate to see Charlie but she didn't think she would be able to leave her to make the phone call to Brax.

"Ok, you can use the phone in this office, Ruby. We will be back shortly." Sid stood and gestured for Hunter to leave the room first.

.

.

.

Ruby had kept it together and remained strong for the entire morning and it wasn't until Brax answered the phone that the reality of what was actually happening dawned on her and she burst into tears.

"Rubes?" Brax questioned down the phone.

"Brax, oh my god."

"Rubes? Are you okay?"

Ruby couldn't verbalise anything and all Brax heard were sobs down the phone.

"Rubes, you're scaring me."

"Brax, can you come to the hospital?" Ruby managed to say.

"Are you ok? Where's Casey?"

"I'm fine, I'm really fine," Ruby began to cry again. "Actually, I'm better than fine. Can you come here?"

"Yeah sure, Ruby if you tell me you're pregnant tell Casey he better start running."

Through her tears, Ruby was able to laugh loudly at the comment and she didn't think it would be fair for Brax to find out about Charlie on the phone.

"I'm not pregnant you goof, just hurry. I'll meet you outside."

"Yeah, right, see you soon."

.

.

.

"I don't know how to tell you?" Ruby whispered before Brax had a chance to ask what was wrong.

"I wasn't serious about the pregnancy thing," Brax tried to assure Ruby.

Whatever she rang him about was something big. Ruby looked frazzled but elated at the same time. Her eyes were swollen and she clutched a wad of tissues in her hand.

"Rubes, whatever it is, it's ok, you can tell me," Brax led her to a chair in the hospital foyer and sat down with her.

"Umm, I'm scared that you won't stay and hear the whole story, that you'll listen and then freak and then leave, and I really need you here right now."

"Rubes, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me?" She requested.

"I promise you I will not go anywhere."

"Charlie's alive."

Whatever he was expecting, out of all the possible scenarios he ran through his head on the way to the hospital, nothing could have shocked him as much as those two words.

.

.

.

Ruby allowed Brax a few moments to take in the news, in fact he was taking the news a lot better than she had.

"How?" Brax croaked at the same time Sid and Hunter walked around the corner.

"Are you ready?" Sid said with a gentle smile.

"Ready for what?" Brax asked.

"We're going to go see her," Ruby said through teary eyes. "Come on."

Brax followed Ruby who followed Sid and Hunter around the corner, they entered the lift silently, Brax could hear his heartbeat thundering and 31 steps later his eyes fell upon a woman who he had not seen in 6 years but had thought about each and every day.

"Oh, Charlie," Ruby whispered and she continued slowly to the bed.

Seeing Charlie back in a hospital bed did nothing to soothe either Ruby or Brax. The last time they both saw her; she lay in almost the exact same position, hooked up to what seemed like the exact same machines, the only difference was the room.

"Can you believe this?" Ruby whispered to Brax as she took a tentative step closer.

Brax didn't respond, he couldn't, there were no words to express how this was even possible.

Ruby turned and looked at Brax when she realised he hadn't and wasn't going to answer her question.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Rubes." Brax said with a soft smile, he leant against the wall from the bed; his eyes scanned Charlie's bed ridden form.

Ruby filled Brax in on the whole situation however both kept their eyes on Charlie as she slept.

After being cleared, Ruby had donated a unit of blood while she had waited for Brax to arrive. Sid had also informed her that they were able to locate another donation from another hospital and that it would be unlikely that they would need any additional blood.

Now, they just needed to wait for Charlie to wake up.

.

.

.

Ruby and Brax were able to sit in a comfortable silence while they watched and waited for Charlie to wake up.

Neither knew what to say to the other to reassure or calm them, so instead they watched the person whose _death _had almost torn their lives apart.

Luckily, Ruby and Brax did not need to wait long, Charlie began to stir later that afternoon.

It was a slow process to watch, nothing like in the movies.

Charlie moving her head to the side was the first indication that she was beginning to wake up.

Ruby almost catapulted out of her chair onto the bed but Charlie had stilled.

Brax noticed Charlie's fingers begin to move as if scratching the bed which she lay upon.

Very slowly, Charlie's eyes began to open.

Charlie's eyes made contact with Ruby's first. They watered instantly, as did Ruby's.

"Charlie?"

"Rubes," Charlie croaked.

Neither had a chance to say more before Ruby gently engulfed Charlie in a gently hug.

Brax watched the interaction between mother and daughter and for a moment, felt as though he was intruding.

Charlie's eyes found his and Brax felt as if the world stopped.

She was real and alive, everything that Brax had longed for the past 6 years.

"I'll go get Sid," Brax said gently, his eyes never leaving Charlie's, she blinked slowly taking him in.

Sid entered the room instantly and checked Charlie's vitals.

Brax and Ruby watched, Charlie had yet to speak again after seeing her daughter for the first time.

Brax watched Charlie's eyes widen and make contact with Sid's, he stilled suddenly.

"You were in trouble, Charlie, I had no other choice," Sid explained gently.

Charlie gave the slightest nod to acknowledge that she understood and a tear finally fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

For a harrowing moment, Brax realised that there was a big possibility that Charlie may not have wanted anyone to know she was in the hospital.

Brax heard the quietest sigh emerge from Charlie's bed and he understood completely that it was a sigh of relief.

Charlie was home!

.

.

.

_**Well that was Chapter 1 :)**_

_**I always think the first chapter of a story is important. If no one reads or reviews the first, why bother in writing more. **_

_**Do you want more?**_

_**The focus is not on Charlie being in Witness Protection; trust me when I say there's more coming, if you want it that is?**_

_**Please, please take a minute to let me know what you think so far. **_

_**:) xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! You are amazing, thank-you. **_

_**Truthfully, I've been a little worried lately that the interest in CHAX was disappearing, clearly not!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement for Chapter 1. It is safe to say that I am very motivated to continue this story.**_

_**Here is Chapter 2. **_

_._

_._

_._

"_You were in trouble, Charlie, I had no other choice," Sid explained gently._

_Charlie gave the slightest nod to acknowledge that she understood and a tear finally fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes. _

_For a harrowing moment, Brax realised that there was a big possibility that Charlie may not have wanted anyone to know she was in the hospital._

_Brax heard the quietest sigh emerge from Charlie's bed and he understood completely that it was a sigh of relief._

_Charlie was home!_

_._

_._

_._

"Is that why you left?" Brax asked Sid no more than an hour later, he pointed in the direction of Charlie's room.

He'd left Ruby with Charlie, who was still waking up.

He entered Sid's office without knocking and stood dauntingly in front of the former Summer Bay doctor.

"Is that why you left, Summer Bay?" Brax repeated.

"It wasn't the sole reason why, but it did contribute to the decision, yes. Would you like a seat?" Sid asked.

"No," Brax answered brutally.

Standing gave Brax the control and dominance he needed after the unbelievable turn of events his day had taken.

He still couldn't believe Charlie was alive.

"There was no way I could have told you about any of this, Brax," Sid began to explain knowing what Brax's question was before he had a chance to ask it.

"You're right; you must have had big things to worry about, your job and all."

"Definitely, I consider Charlie's safety an extremely big thing to worry about as do you."

"Fine, if it wasn't because of your job you must have left because you had a guilty conscious?" Brax asked taking a different approach.

Sid had the gall to laugh and what Brax believed to be a fitting question.

"No, I left because although Charlie's safety was at risk, I did not agree with how they treated her or how they convinced her leave her life behind."

Sid noticed Brax's stance tense up at the mention of Charlie's safety.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie didn't want to go, Brax, flat out refused. For her, leaving her life, her daughter, you, that was never an option!"

"So why'd she leave."

"As far as I was aware, there were never any threats against Ruby, only Charlie and you, and Charlie was convinced that the both of you would have been able to get through it together."

"Bet they didn't like that," Brax guessed.

"Not at all."

"They used Ruby to get Charlie to leave?" Brax guessed again.

"From my perspective, yes and they knew the only way to get Charlie to do what they wanted was to use Ruby's safety as a bargaining chip. She wasn't given an option that had the three of you alive and happy. She did what she had to do."

Sid watched the harrowed look of the man who stood before him.

Brax had always been a force to be reckoned with. He was extremely protective of his family, both family of blood and family of choice. He had been extremely protective of Charlie.

"Because I knew all of this, knew that Charlie was alive. I couldn't stay here and pretend that she was dead, not when there were so many people here who loved her."

.

.

.

On his way back to Charlie's room Brax found himself being followed down the hall.

"Mr Braxton?"

"Who are you?" Brax said stopping.

"Are you Mr. Braxton?"

"Brax. Who are you?"

"My name is Al Hunter, I am a police liaison officer in the Witness Protection program."

"So you're the reason she left."

"Not at all. I was hoping to have a word with you and Miss Buckton if that were at all possible."

"Right, about what? Isn't your job done?"

"Yes it is, however now that you are both aware that Charlie Buckton is alive, we need to discuss what has happened during the past 6 years."

Before Brax could digest what Hunter had said, he continued.

"If you and Miss Buckton could meet with me in my room, we can get this over and done with, quite quickly."

.

.

.

It didn't take Brax long to get Ruby.

Luckily Charlie was asleep so Ruby agreed as long as the meeting would not take too long.

"Thank-you for meeting with me. I just wanted to clear up a few things that were omitted in our discussion earlier," Hunter started before Ruby and Brax had a chance to sit down.

"What?" Brax asked.

He waited for either Ruby or Brax to comment and when they didn't he continued.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you, Charlie left the Witness Protection program 4 years ago." Hunter said.

"What?" Brax asked.

"No, that can't be possible. She would have come home," Ruby said.

"Charlie Buckton left Witness Protection when it was discovered that Jake Perovic had been killed in jail. Without him, she argued that there was no reason for her to be involved in the program so she opted out."

"Then, why didn't she come home?" Ruby asked.

"That is not a question for me to answer Miss Buckton, that would be a question for your mother."

"So you're telling us that Charlie left Summer Bay to go into Witness Protection but left after 2 years?"

"That's correct," Hunter answered.

"Then what the hell has she been doing the past 4 years?" Brax demanded.

"Again, not a question that I have the answers to."

"So what are you doing here then?" Brax asked.

The situation was confusing, if Charlie wasn't in the Witness Protection program like Hunter was saying, then why was the police liaison still hanging around.

"I am here to assist Ms Buckton in her transition back into her old life so to speak, assuming that's what she wants."

"Assuming? What's that supposed to mean?" Brax demanded.

"Well, umm Brax, if Charlie didn't want to return to Summer Bay four years ago, I have to seriously wonder if and why she would want to return now?"

.

.

.

"Did you have a chance to come back?" Brax asked through clenched teeth when he and Charlie were finally alone. Clenching his teeth was a last-ditch effort to remain in control.

"Did you?" Brax asked again when Charlie didn't respond the first time.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Four years ago," Charlie replied honestly.

"Right, and what, you were too busy, had other things going on. Was it not a good time for you?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Charlie said, the words came out as a soft plead but Brax recognised the warning tone in her voice yet he wasn't able to stop himself.

"Why Charlie, I mean, I'm just trying to work out why the timing didn't suit for you to come back to your family, to come back to me."

"Timing for me? Try for you," Charlie bit back suddenly with a fire Brax hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds, Brax."

"Don't speak to me in riddles, Charlie, spit it out."

"Four years ago wasn't a good time for you. You're the reason I didn't come back."

"Oh yeah, how do you figure that?" He demanded, her words cut him deeply.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Charlie asked suddenly and instantly everything came back to him and Brax knew exactly why she was asking.

.

.

.

_**Ha, sorry to leave it there (not lol), I told you there was more coming. How was that?**_

_**I think this story is my personal favourite so far :)**_

_**I would love you to hear what you think so please leave a review :) **_

_**The faster the reviews come in the faster Chapter 3 gets updated. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! **_

_**You are amazing and I am so excited after reading your reviews and PMs that I just had to update now :) **_

_**Thank-you so much. **_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Exactly how it sounds, Brax."_

"_Don't speak to me in riddles, Charlie, spit it out."_

"_Four years ago wasn't a good time for you. You're the reason I didn't come back."_

"_Oh yeah, how do you figure that?" He demanded, her words cut him deeply._

"_Where's your girlfriend?" Charlie asked suddenly and instantly Brax knew why she was asking._

.

.

.

"That isn't fair, Charlie," Brax said after an extended silence.

"I never said it was! It's anything but fair," Charlie said.

Charlie figured that Brax wouldn't ask any more questions but she felt she needed to explain, to get him to understand that it was ok and that she didn't blame him for anything.

"When I found out about Jake and I was going to come back; I um, even stayed in Yabbie Creek for a night."

A tear fell down Charlie's cheek and Brax sat down on the edge of her bed and although he desperately wanted to, he didn't make a move to comfort her.

Brax tried to brace himself from what he knew was coming but there was nothing he could do to protect himself from feeling Charlie's pain and reliving his own.

"I saw you, on the beach. You'd just finished surfing and I was seconds, Brax, seconds from going to you."

Brax bit his lip and his fist clenched.

"Then I saw, this beautiful woman and I realised that me coming back, wasn't going to do anyone any good, the least of all you."

"That's bullshit, Charlie," Brax said quietly but the venom in his words made her defend herself further.

"Is it? You looked happy. I wasn't going to ruin that for you."

"Do you really think that I am happy without you? Was happy without you?" Brax corrected standing up.

He was losing control she could see it and they both could feel it.

"I'm not going to answer that and you shouldn't either. You'll probably regret it later."

"So what happens now?" Brax asked furiously. He was furious not at Charlie but at himself and the whole situation.

"Nothing happens now; everything just goes back to normal."

"What do you mean by normal?"

"Normal."

"There's no normal anymore, Charlie."

"Normal, is what your life was like this morning before Ruby called you."

"You're seriously kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm very serious."

"I don't even reckon _that _normal is possible anymore."

"It has to be."

"So you want me to keep going on with my life as it was without you in it?"

"Yes."

"But you're alive now."

"Don't let that change anything," Charlie whispered and before Brax could argue she continued.

"I'm so sorry, Brax."

Brax could see that she was struggling to find the words to make everything okay between them and unfortunately both of them knew that there was nothing to say to make it all okay. He didn't care for that anyway, he wasn't angry at her. But that didn't mean he could comprehend the fact that she was basically telling him to keep everything in his life as it was without her.

Brax heard her apologise and without looking at her he knew that she was really apologising for the pain or for not coming back. Charlie's apology regarded their relationship which was lost at the expense of Ruby and Brax's protection.

"You left to protect your family, Charlie. We both know I'd do the same in a heartbeat?" Brax said softly as he walked out the door.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked before Charlie realised he was even in her room.

It was late and visiting hours had finished hours earlier yet the hospital staff had steered clear of Charlie's room and her visitors. Brax assumed Sid had been the reason neither he or Ruby had been kicked out.

Ruby had just left, or rather Charlie had told Ruby to go home but the youngest Buckton promised to return in the morning.

He noticed her eyes widen in surprise at his presence, Charlie had assumed Brax had left hours earlier.

"Health wise, I feel good," Charlie replied honestly.

"And otherwise?"

Both Brax and Charlie had had time to process their earlier conversation and Brax had made himself scarce so Charlie and Ruby could spend some time together. He couldn't resist seeing her before he left for the night.

The whole situation was surreal and Charlie couldn't describe how she was feeling.

For her ex boyfriend sitting next to her, Charlie was back from the dead and she couldn't begin to empathise with what he was feeling or thinking at that point.

"I can't describe it in a way that makes sense."

"If it makes sense to you then it's fine."

"It doesn't make sense, I'm feeling all of these things and I feel them all equally."

"What are you feeling?" Brax asked and without further hesitation Charlie opened up easily.

"Angry and upset but I'm happy. Embarassed. Hurt. Alone. Scared." The conversation lulled. "You?"

"Scared that tomorrow when I wake up this won't have happened."

"I feel like that too. Add that to my list."

Brax leant forward the smile on his face the only indication that he had heard her.

"I might go, I uh, just wanted to come and make sure you were alright."

Charlie nodded.

"And if I'm being truthful, I wanted to make sure you were still here."

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere for another four days."

"Good to know," Brax nodded.

He hated how they were talking, as if they didn't know each other, no emotion, and no love.

Brax couldn't bear to say goodbye.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow," Brax told Charlie.

"I'll be here, thanks."

"For what?"

"You're the only person who has asked how I was feeling."

.

.

.

It was nearing midnight when Ruby arrived back at the house.

"Hey, you've been gone all day, it's late, is everything okay?" Casey asked Ruby as soon as she had walked through the door. He'd been waiting for her.

Ruby leant against the now closed door and closed her eyes.

"Ruby?" Casey asked.

"Hey, oh, I thought you were Brax. What's going on?" Heath asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Charlie's alive," Ruby whispered causing both Casey and Heath to stop.

"What?"

For the second time that day Ruby broke down into a fit of tears and explained what had happened that day.

"Does Brax know?" Heath asked, stunned at the news.

"Isn't he back yet? He was at the hospital too, I thought he left before me," Ruby explained.

At that moment Brax walked into the house, headed straight into the kitchen without speaking to the others, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch.

"You alright bloke?" Heath asked.

"Does it look like it?" Brax growled.

"Is she really alive?" Heath asked.

"Yep."

"You don't want to try and crack a smile."

Brax took a swig of his beer.

"What are you going to do about Nat?" Casey asked quietly.

Ruby looked shocked, after the day's events she had completely forgotten about Brax's girlfriend. She silently wondered if Brax himself had forgotten about Natalie when he found out Charlie was alive.

"Well I have to tell her don't I?" Brax snapped.

"That's not what I meant?" Casey said cautiously. "How are you going to tell Charlie?"

"She already knows."

"Brax?" Ruby squealed, shocked that Brax had told Charlie so soon. She worried about her mother.

"Nah, turns out, Charlie's known about Natalie for the past 4 years," Brax stated before taking another large swig.

"That's why she didn't come back?" Ruby whispered connecting the information instantly, she moved toward the couch where Brax sat.

"Yep."

"That's not your fault," Ruby reassured.

"Are we missing something?" Casey asked.

Ruby filled Heath and Casey in on how once Charlie found out Jake Perovic had been killed; Charlie had opted out of the Witness Protection Program.

"That's a bit rough," Heath commented.

Brax nodded in agreement.

"So what happens now?" Heath asked.

"Nothing, she wants us to all go back to normal."

"What does she mean by normal?" Heath asked.

"That's what I asked her," Brax said. "She wants us to go about our lives as they were when we thought she was dead except now she's not."

"So what, you'll be with Natalie and what happens with Buckton?" Heath asked.

Casey watched Brax's grip tighten and for a moment and was worried that the beer bottle in Brax's hand would shatter.

"Nothing happens with Charlie? She doesn't want anything to change with all of us," Brax answered waving his hand around at the others.

"But she knows you're with Nat?" Heath asked.

"Correct." Brax wouldn't admit it but the thought of Charlie knowing about Natalie irked him.

"And she's fine with that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't she be?" Brax asked, making eye contact with his brother for the first time.

Heath ignored Brax's question.

"And you're okay with that?" Heath asked.

"With what?"

"Being with a chick that's not Buckton?"

"Don't push me Heath?" Brax growled dangerously.

"Woah, I'm just asking," Heath put up two hands in defence.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you and Buckton don't have a good track record of keeping your hands to yourselves."

"That was six years ago, this is different," Brax growled again but not as venomously.

"If you say so, bloke," Heath said quietly as he stood up. Luckily Brax didn't hear him but Ruby and Casey did.

.

.

.

"Brax?" Ruby asked after Casey had closed the door after Heath.

"Yeah?" He answered softly, gone was the tone Brax used with Heath.

"I want to ask you something."

Brax knew instantly what Ruby was going to ask.

"I want to invite Charlie to the wedding."

Brax nodded.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course Rubes, you don't need my permission," Brax said as he rested his head against the back of the lounge.

Ruby noticed how exhausted he looked.

"What about Nat?" Ruby asked.

Ruby and Natalie were not close. When she and Brax started dating, Ruby found it difficult to see Brax with another woman and although she tried hard, her relationship with Natalie was nothing more than polite and cordial.

"Don't worry about her, I'll go see her in the morning and tell her everything."

"What about you?" Ruby whispered.

When they had first lost Charlie, Ruby thought her relationship with Brax was beyond repair. For a long time Ruby did everything to push Brax, and for a while Casey, away, she didn't want anything to do with them. But, during her many times of need over the next year, Brax was Ruby's constant support and they'd only grown closer because of it.

Ruby didn't want to upset him.

"Rubes, don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. I want you to have your mum at your wedding, it wouldn't be right otherwise."

"So you're okay with it?"

"I'm more than okay with it."

"Now she just has to say yes," Ruby laughed.

"I don't think you'd be able to keep her away, Rubes."

"Brax, my mum is alive," Ruby whispered, unable to hold back another set of tears.

"Yeah, she really is," Brax smiled, pulling Ruby to his chest in an act of comfort.

Casey left Ruby and Brax on the couch, supporting each other in coming to terms with the return of the woman whom they both loved dearly.

.

.

.

_**How was that? A longer chapter for you :)**_

_**I would love you to hear what you think so please leave a review. **_

_**No pitchforks at Brax/Natalie please lol trust me there's exciting stuff coming up :) **_

_**Again, thank-you.**_

_**xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi :) **_

_**Thank-you so much for every single, review, alert and PM. **_

_**Because you are (and I am) wonderful, here is Chapter 4 :)**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Now she just has to say yes," Ruby laughed._

"_I don't think you'd be able to keep her away, Rubes."_

"_Brax, my mum is alive," Ruby whispered, unable to hold back another set of tears._

"_Yeah, she really is," Brax smiled, pulling Ruby to his chest in an act of comfort. _

_Casey left Ruby and Brax on the couch, supporting each other in coming to terms with the return of the woman whom they both loved dearly._

_._

_._

_._

Brax hardly slept that night, he stayed on the couch and dozed slightly. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed he had shared with Charlie so many times, so long ago. She consumed his thoughts enough; he didn't need the added reminder of imagining her on his sheets.

Just after sunrise, he headed in for a quick shower and made the short journey to Natalie's place. She was an early riser, so he had no doubt that she would be having breakfast by the time he got there.

"Hey?" Natalie said when she opened the door to find Brax leaning against the door jamb.

Natalie leant up for a kiss but all she got was a quick peck, an unusual greeting.

"This is an early visit. What's going on? I haven't seen you the past few days."

"You busy?" Brax asked.

"No, not at all, is everything okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah and no, uh, listen, can we talk?"

"Sure come in, do you want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Natalie was nervous, something about Brax was off and it made her uneasy.

"Umm, I guess I just need to come out and say it. Umm, Ruby called me from the hospital yesterday."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's great. Umm, Charlie's alive."

Natalie just stared at Brax and he gave her time to process what he had just said.

"Charlie?" Natalie asked slowly.

"Charlie, my Ch-" Brax paused, "Ruby's mum Charlie."

Before she and Brax had gotten together, Natalie had been told; many times by many different people that Charlie had been the love of Brax's life.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, that's one word to use."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Brax, you're former girlfriend is back from the dead. I'm going to worry about you." Natalie said in her counsellor tone. She didn't need to vocalise that she was worried about her relationship too; Brax already knew that would be a concern.

"Have you seen her?" Natalie asked gently.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. If Brax said yes then it was possible he was visiting to break up with her. If he said no, she could only guess he was delaying the inevitable.

"Yeah, yesterday," he answered and she pretended she didn't see the ghost of a smile flicker across his tired face.

"What happened?"

Brax gave Natalie a very short version of the previous day's events which only left Natalie to wonder how much was being left out.

"Is she ok?" Natalie asked, genuine concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, she's good. She's a fighter, always has been, but uh, she's good." Brax forced himself to stop talking then, he could have continued talking about Charlie for quite a while but he didn't want to make Natalie uncomfortable.

"That's not even the worst of it," he added after a short silence.

"How could this get any worse?" Natalie asked, her soft voice hiding her true feelings through a laugh.

"It'll get worse when I ask you to be ok with Charlie staying at the house," Brax replied.

Natalie's eyes widened incredibly.

"For Ruby, Nat. She's getting married in three weeks and suddenly her mum's back. I know she wants to ask but she's worried on how it will affect everyone, how they all will react, including you."

The relationship between Natalie and Brax had progressed at an incredibly slow pace. After four years together they still behaved in a manner that indicated that they had only been together for a few short months.

It didn't matter what Natalie did, or how long she spent with him, Brax had a constant guard up and Natalie still felt she had yet to even begin to break through.

Natalie staying at Brax's was a rarity; he stayed at her house most of the time but even then it was once every few weeks. The two had no plans in the near future of moving in together although Natalie hoped that would change once Ruby and Casey were married and had moved out of Brax's house.

"Is Charlie going to the wedding?" Natalie asked.

"Ruby's going to ask her today, but I can tell you now the answer will be yes."

"Do you want Charlie moving in for Ruby or for you?" She had to ask.

"For Ruby."

Natalie nodded.

"If it's going to be too difficult for you, I want you to tell me now. I haven't suggested it to Ruby yet but once I do there's no going back."

"Brax I will not deny Ruby the chance of being with her mother," she said and Brax nodded. Again she ignored the look of relief that he was not quite able to hide when he heard her answer.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, it'll mean a lot to Ruby."

"How is this going to work Brax?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to work with you living with, I can't even say ex girlfriend because you never broke up."

"I think 6 years is close enough to a break up isn't it?"

"Six years is a long time," Natalie acknowledged. "Lots of things change in that time but some things don't."

"You got nothing to worry about," Brax said, Charlie's words from yesterday coming back to him brutally.

_Nothing happens now; everything just goes back to normal._

"You're angry at her," Natalie guessed.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Brax, can you do one thing for me please."

"What?" He asked gruffly. He didn't mean to take it out on Natalie, she'd done nothing to deserve it but he couldn't help it.

"Don't cut me out. Whatever you are going through, talk to me and let me help you."

"Don't need help Nat," Brax said and he stood up, signalling the conversation was over.

"You going so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going home. I'm sorry; I just want to be alone."

"That's understandable, I guess. I'll have my phone close by if you need me."

"Thanks," Brax replied.

After Natalie closed the door behind him she tried not to think about how the lack of a goodbye kiss or hug was not an indication that her relationship was in trouble due to the sudden reappearance of Brax's former girlfriend, instead she forced herself to come to the conclusion that Brax simply had a lot going on.

That would have been true if Brax had really gone home, instead the eldest Braxton headed back into the hospital.

.

.

.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Brax asked as he walked Charlie's room.

Ruby had already arrived and she had bought Casey with her.

Charlie had always had a soft spot for Casey, she liked that the youngest Braxton was not as rough or tough as the elder two.

"Just catching up," Charlie answered with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"It's like a family reunion, we should have brought, Heath," Ruby joked.

"Actually he did say," Casey began just as a new person entered the room.

"Buckton?" Heath greeted cheerily shocking both Charlie and Brax with his presence.

"Out of all of the people to be happy to see me, it surprises me that you are."

"Had to see it for my own eyes, didn't I," Heath said.

"Well now you have," Charlie answered.

"Indeed, this is just unreal. Did you miss me?" Heath asked cheekily.

"It's nice to know your ego hasn't changed."

"Not at all. Just in time for the wedding too."

"Wedding?" Charlie asked and her eyes instantly found Brax's and her heart clenched, thinking the worst.

Suddenly the room felt too small.

"Charlie, Casey and I are getting married." Ruby whispered and Charlie's eyes fell to Ruby's hand and the gorgeous engagement ring which adorned her finger. Charlie couldn't believe she had missed it.

"I want you there," Ruby said through teary eyes.

Charlie teared up and looked at her daughter.

As cliché as it sounded time almost stood still as Charlie looked from Ruby, to Casey, to Heath and finally to Brax, involuntarily seeking permission. Brax moved his head slightly, not enough so that his brothers would notice but enough to let Charlie know he was okay with her attendance at the wedding.

"Of course," Charlie whispered, pulling Ruby to her in a hug, the reality being that nothing would keep her away.

.

.

.

_**I wonder what Charlie is going to say when she gets asked to move in with Ruby, Casey and BRAX? **_

_**Thank-you so much, can't wait for you to read the CHAX interactions I've got coming.**_

_**I hope this Chapter explains a little more about Brax/Natalie. Thank-you for not hating the fact that Natalie was the girlfriend :) There was no way I could have made Leah his girlfriend because I wanted to emphasise how slow their (Brax/Natalie) relationship was. I didn't feel comfortable using Leah as I wanted it to be believable that Brax's relationship was not too intense. Make sense? **_

_**Please leave a review :)**_

_**Thank-you again, so so much.**_

_**xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I had such an amazing week last week updating and reading reviews.**_

_**Thank-you so much.**_

_**Here is Chapter 5.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_I want you there," Ruby said through teary eyes. _

_Charlie teared up and looked at her daughter._

_As cliché as it sounded time almost stood still as Charlie looked from Ruby, to Casey, to Heath and finally to Brax, involuntarily seeking permission. Brax moved his head slightly, not enough so that his brothers would notice but enough to let Charlie know he was okay with her attendance at the wedding. _

"_Of course," Charlie whispered, pulling Ruby to her in a hug, the reality being that nothing would keep her away._

_._

_._

_._

"I'm ready to get out of here," Charlie announced that night.

"You've only been in here one day," Ruby laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it, I want to get out."

"Charlie, where are you going to stay?" Ruby asked, the thought hadn't crossed her mind until Charlie brought up the topic of leaving the hospital."

"Motel," Charlie answered easily.

"No, Charlie, don't do that. You should go back to Leah's, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Ruby said.

Charlie froze at the suggestion and her mind took her back to that horrible day where hearing someone knock on the door lead to a bullet in her chest.

"No Rubes, I don't want to stay at Leah's, I'll just stay at a motel until I find my feet." Leah's house was the last place she wanted to be.

"No you're won't." Brax said entering the room; he had heard the last part of the conversation and knew exactly why Charlie wasn't keen on staying at Leah's.

Charlie gave him a questioning look.

"We have a spare room at our place, it's all yours."

"No, I couldn't," Charlie answered nervously, her heart had begun to hammer involuntarily, she couldn't believe Brax had even offered if you could consider that an offer.

"That would be perfect," Ruby added.

"No, really, I don't want to intrude. A motel is fine."

"Intrude how? It's me, Ruby and Casey." Brax stated knowing that Charlie would disagree completely if she thought that Natalie lived there, Charlie didn't want to be the cause of any problems.

"Is Natalie okay with this?" Charlie asked, privately finding it difficult to talk about Brax's girlfriend.

"She's fine."

"And what about Heath?" She asked.

"Heath moved out about a year ago," Ruby answered. "Please, Charlie at least until you recover. This is awesome and at least until after the wedding."

Charlie sighed, how was she supposed to say no to living with her daughter in the few short weeks until her wedding, Ruby knew this too because she began to smile before Charlie even had a chance to agree.

"Ok, fine. But only until after the wedding." Charlie stated before her daughter engulfed her in a big hug.

.

.

.

The next three days flew by for Charlie but instead of feeling excited, she felt herself getting more and more nervous at the thought of living with and being in such close proximity with Brax.

Charlie hadn't seen Brax since the night he offered her a room at his house.

Soon after she had agreed to stay with Brax, Ruby and Casey, Charlie had been given the option of having a police liaison work with her while she settled in but Charlie refused outright, it wasn't necessary. The gentleman didn't take no for an answer easily but with Brax and on Sid's advice, Hunter left Charlie alone and left Summer Bay.

Charlie seriously wondered if moving into Brax's house was the right decision she contemplated whether things would be easier if she stayed away completely, at least until the wedding.

Luckily, she would have nothing to worry about on the first night. Ruby had told her that Brax was on the late shift and that he wouldn't be home until late that night. That, at least, gave Charlie time to settle without Brax hanging around.

Casey and Ruby picked up Charlie early in the afternoon. The news had spread about Charlie's return and she spent the afternoon catching up with some of the people of Summer Bay, Ruby stayed constantly at her side. It wasn't until early evening that they were finally alone.

Charlie settled in well to Heath's old room and retired early but sleep just would not come. Charlie lay thinking about how dramatically her life, and the people's around her had changed in the last week. What felt like hours later, Charlie got out of bed quietly and made her way into the dark kitchen. Finally turning on the light, she filled the kettle, hoping that a cup of tea would be enough to help her fall asleep.

It was just her luck that Brax arrived home just as she switched the kettle on.

He was surprised to find the kitchen light on and thought that it had been left on until he took a step closer and heard the low rumble of the kettle.

Neither Ruby nor Casey would be up this late and Brax realised there was only one other option.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Brax asked softly, he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer despite it being almost 2am. His eyes took in Charlie's form as she leaned against the bench.

Charlie wore a tantalizing short slip and Brax involuntarily bit the side of his cheek when he realised he was disappointed to see that it wasn't made of the satin material that she used to love, that he used to love. The cotton material only reminded him that she wasn't his and worse, that even in the simplest of things, Charlie was gorgeous.

"Hey, sorry, I was just making a tea," Charlie answered softly pulling him from his thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" He guessed.

Charlie nodded.

"Sit down, I'll get it." Brax offered. He didn't notice Charlie leave until she returned this time wearing a longer robe which covered up her short bed wear.

Charlie watched him make her a cup of tea.

"You remember?" Charlie whispered, commenting on how her tea was made.

"Couldn't forget."

"Brax, if this is too hard, me being here, please tell me and we can work something out."

"It's not too hard, Charlie. In fact it isn't hard at all."

"That's what worries me."

"I think it would be too hard for Ruby, if you weren't here. Not having you close after she didn't have you so long. You should be here."

"Thank-you," Charlie smiled.

"Plus, I like the idea of you being here. Then I don't feel like I need to keep checking up on you."

"Because I'm here?"

"That's right," Brax smiled slightly.

Charlie smiled too and Brax noticed that this time her smile did meet her eyes. He knew that she appreciated being able to be so close to Ruby after so long.

He meant what he had said, being close to Charlie was not hard at all. It was easy, simple. The hard part was not having in his life the way he wanted to once upon a time. It didn't matter how hard it was for Brax, he wouldn't admit it to anyway. Having her close was better than not having her at all.

.

.

.

"Buckton, Buckton, Buckton."

"Heath, I find it very off putting, you being happy all of the time," Charlie admitted.

Heath laughed, "I wouldn't say happy all of the time, maybe I just grew up a bit. Life's too short you know."

"Don't I know it," Charlie agreed not minding when Heath fell into step beside her.

"Caught up with everyone yet?" He asked making their way to a table outside the Surf Club.

"Mostly, yes, had a few visitors yesterday."

"Good on you, it's safe to say you were missed."

"By you especially of course."

"Hey, I've been on my best behaviour for a long time, wait here, I'll get us a drink."

Heath left before Charlie had a chance to decline, but she did appreciate the company, even if it came from Heath.

Heath returned with two coffees and a comfortable chat began. They weren't alone for long, a blonde woman began to walk towards them and Charlie didn't realise who it was until it was too late.

"Hey Nat, how's it going?" Heath asked, he had no doubt that Natalie would have known who was with him and the fact that she approached them surprised him.

"Not too bad, just on lunch. What are you doing?"

"We are catching up," Heath began. "Nat, this is-"

"Charlie," Natalie cut Heath off gently.

"It's nice to meet you," Charlie said kindly knowing exactly who the woman before her was; thankfully her voice remained steady not showing how nervous she suddenly was at meeting Brax's current girlfriend.

"It's really nice to meet you too; Ruby has been talking about you nonstop the past few days."

"She's very excited with the wedding and everything," Charlie said, not sure of what else to say to keep the conversation going.

"I hear you're able to stay for the wedding?" Natalie said kindly.

Charlie didn't know why, but she almost didn't like her being so kind. She almost preferred the Tegan style girlfriend who was brash, pushy and opinionated.

"Yeah, I think Ruby has every day up until the wedding organised for me. She's booked me in for shopping days and dress fittings; it's going to be a crazy few weeks."

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Natalie smiled. "Look, it was great meeting you, but I should get back to school."

"It was nice meeting you too," Charlie smiled, surprising herself that she meant the words.

Heath and Charlie watched Natalie walk away until she was out of ear shot.

"That wasn't too bad now, Buckton, was it?"

Charlie just looked at him.

"Hey can you imagine if Brax had to introduce the two of you. Ha, I'd pay to see that. _Natalie, this is Charlie, the one that got away. Charlie this is Natalie, my current girlfriend," _Heath mimicked leaving Charlie no choice but to laugh and give him a gently shove because the only other option was to read into what Heath meant and that was just too confronting.

Surely there was no truth to Heath's words.

Did Brax see her as the one that got away?

Heath's words were confronting, especially when later that night, Charlie slowly came to the conclusion that, for her, Brax was the one that got away.

How was she supposed to get through this?

.

.

.

_**How was that? **_

_**Please leave a review.**_

_**xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story so far. **_

_**I'm loving the response and feedback.**_

_**Here is Chapter 6 :)**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey can you imagine if Brax had to introduce the two of you. Ha, I'd pay to see that. Natalie, this is Charlie, the one that got away. Charlie this is Natalie, my current girlfriend," Heath mimicked leaving Charlie no choice but to laugh and give him a gently shove because the only other option was to read into what Heath meant and that was just too confronting._

_Surely there was no truth to Heath's words._

_Did Brax see her as the one that got away? _

_Heath's words were confronting, especially when later that night, Charlie slowly came to the conclusion that, for her, Brax was the one that got away._

_How was she supposed to get through this?_

.

.

.

"Casey, I don't know if I can stay?" Charlie said while she made her coffee the next morning, her conversation with Heath had stayed at the forefront of her mind.

"What do you mean?"

The youngest Braxton had matured so much over the past six years.

"I met, Natalie yesterday," Charlie said as if that would be enough to explain why she was hesitant about staying at the house until the wedding.

"How'd that go?"

"It was fine; she seems lovely, but..."

"But what?"

"But I can't help thinking how hard this must be for her and what she must be thinking about me being back, living here, attending the wedding. Casey, I feel so out of place."

"You're the mother of the bride, Charlie, you shouldn't feel out of place."

"Maybe I shouldn't be living here though, maybe that's part of the problem and what does Natalie think about me living under the same room as Brax?" Charlie flustered.

"Charlie, she's fine, honestly, she's cool like that. But even if she wasn't, it wouldn't matter. Ruby wants you here, I want you here," Casey paused, "Brax wants you here to Charlie. I know those two in particular like knowing you're close by."

"Casey..."

"And Ruby, Charlie, you've given her this sparkle back, a sparkle that I forgot she had."

Charlie teared up.

"I know you want to stay and be here, don't feel out of place and don't worry about anyone or anything."

"Don't worry about what?" Ruby asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Charlie's just trying to get out of dinner tonight," Casey told his fiancé.

"Dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we have been um, having family dinners on Monday nights the past few weeks. Everyone comes."

Charlie's eyes widened and Casey felt guilty that he had cornered her into in.

"Charlie was trying to help get things ready but I told her not to worry."

"Cool," Ruby said.

"Family dinner?" Charlie whispered harshly once Ruby had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Ruby thought if she asked you you'd say _no_," Casey shrugged.

"And who exactly comes to the family dinners?"

"Me, Ruby, Heath, Brax and Natalie," Casey's voice trailed off.

"Did you not hear what I just said to you?" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah, I did but Charlie, just relax, it'll be fine, you don't need to worry about Nat, if she wasn't okay with you, then you'd be staying somewhere else."

Charlie doubted that.

"Charlie don't worry, you and Ruby are going shopping today and when you get home we'll have a nice dinner and you'll see that you are worrying about nothing."

"You can meet Nat," Ruby told Charlie as she walked back into the kitchen, handbag over her shoulder, Brax followed a moment later.

"I already have," Charlie admitted and out of the corner of her eye she saw Brax stop making his coffee.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Charlie said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"And you were going to tell me, when?"

"I didn't realise I needed to?"

"You don't I just, I... how'd it go?"

Charlie laughed and neither of them realised Casey and Ruby had left them alone in the kitchen. Charlie and Brax were focussed solely on the other.

"It was fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine."

"What did you talk about?"

"Brax I was speaking with her for all of 5 minutes if that. We talked about Ruby and the wedding."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Charlie confirmed.

"Right," Brax nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, not at all," Brax said before left, not wanting to admit that Charlie meeting Natalie bothered him more than he lead on.

.

.

.

"When's dinner ready?" Heath called to Casey.

"Charlie and Ruby aren't even back yet?" Casey answered.

"Where'd they go?" Natalie asked in her quiet voice.

"Shopping."

"They've been gone all day," Brax observed.

"Yep, better Charlie than me," Casey quipped.

"It's nearly 6 o'clock, what time did they leave?" Natalie asked stunned.

"9 this morning," Casey answered just as Ruby and Charlie walked in the door, arms bustling with bags of different size, shape and colour, Ruby practically bouncing with excitement, Charlie looked exhausted.

"Charlie, did you not shop when you were wherever you were?" Ruby asked, continuing a conversation which the others had not heard the beginning of.

"Ruby I had 17 years of practice shopping with you," Charlie began before she fell onto the couch next to Heath. "I had stamina! I've just had 6 years off, I don't think I will be able to move tomorrow."

"Well you'll need to suck it up because we didn't get you a rehearsal dinner dress while we were out today, so we need to go tomorrow."

Charlie's eyes widened. "I can wear one of the 1000 other things we bought."

"No, Charlie, it's my wedding rehearsal dinner, you need a dress," Ruby whined.

"Ruby..." Charlie sighed.

"Don't _Ruby_ me, if you survived a gunshot you'll survive another shopping day with your daughter," Ruby said in jest but her eyes flew to the kitchen where Brax suddenly slammed the kettle on to the bench.

"Sorry," Ruby said, looking from Brax to Charlie.

Charlie didn't know what she was saying sorry for until she looked up and saw Brax who was now leaning on the kitchen bench. Charlie could only see Brax's back but she recognised his stance instantly and knew that Ruby's words had upset him. Natalie's eyes followed Charlie's but she did not comment.

Ruby disappeared into the room she shared with Casey, taking her half of the bags with her.

"So you're telling me there's nothing in those bags that you could wear at the rehearsal dinner?" Heath asked, trying to move the conversation on as he looked at the bags that surrounded Charlie's feet.

"Apparently not," Charlie answered, her eyes has not left Brax's figure, which now walked towards her, cup in hand. He placed it in front of her and Charlie noticed that it was a cup of tea.

"Thank-you," Charlie replied, she wanted to say more, let him know that Ruby had meant no harm in her comment but she let it go, knowing Brax wouldn't appreciate it being done publically.

But when her eyes met Brax's, Charlie saw the harrowed look in his eyes and she lost her restraint.

"It was meant to be a joke," Charlie whispered softly.

Brax just nodded in acknowledgement, he didn't dare say anything to Charlie especially with Natalie behind him who, unbeknownst to both Charlie and Brax, was watching their intimate interaction.

Brax turned around and offered Heath and Natalie a drink before he walked back into the kitchen.

Charlie took a sip of her perfectly made tea and closed her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone after Brax had made her a tea without offering, but asked both Heath and Natalie if they wanted something to drink.

.

.

.

Charlie feared that the family dinner would be awkward after the cup of tea incident but thankfully, Heath kept the conversation going and his humour got them through.

They were talking about wedding date disasters. Brax told a few stories from receptions that had been held at Angelo's and Heath told a few stories based on his personal experiences, including a blind date.

"So this time, no dates, I'm gonna pick up at my little brother's wedding reception and have a great night."

"That's terrible," Charlie laughed.

"Feel free to be my wing woman, Buckton."

The comment only made Charlie laugh harder, this time joined by the others.

"I'd rather be alone at the punchbowl, thank-you very much."

"Charlie you could bring a date if you like?" Ruby said suddenly and then froze when she realised what she had just said and in front of who.

The entire table went silent.

"I didn't mean _date_, I just meant," Ruby stopped and flushed slightly.

"It's okay, Rubes, that's not necessary, but thanks," Charlie breathed feeling the eyes of a certain person on her.

Brax pretended that he wasn't looking at Charlie and Natalie pretended that she didn't notice Brax looking at Charlie.

The conversation didn't recover from Ruby's innocent suggestion.

"Thanks for dinner, Casey, but I might go." Natalie stated feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh but we haven't had dessert yet," Ruby said.

"Actually Rubes, I'm going to pass too, I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I have gelato, apple pie and chocolate mud cake, you're favourites."

"I don't feel too good Rubes, I just need to lie down."

"You alright?" Brax asked, unable to help himself.

"I'm fine, thanks," Charlie said as she excused herself from the table and disappeared into her room before anyone else could say anything.

.

.

.

"You still care about her?" Natalie asked quietly.

Ruby and Casey cleared up the table where Heath sat with a beer; Brax and Natalie were on the couch.

"Of course I do, that's something I can't help."

Even though they had been in a relationship for the past 4 years, Brax still had yet to confide completely in Natalie. He wouldn't confide in anyone that in his eyes, she was in this mess because of him.

Natalie nodded in understanding. "Old habits die hard."

"I just, it's like I need to know that she's ok and safe. I can't help that, Nat."

"I know, that's why I love you. For me though, when I see you jumping in to protect her, I get a little bit scared thinking about what extent you will go to, to ensure she's happy."

Brax didn't reply, he wouldn't lie to Natalie. However, if he was being truthful, there was no limit to the extent he'd go to for Charlie Buckton.

.

.

.

_**I love reading the reviews and am really happy that you are liking this story. **_

_**Thank-you for reading and thank-you in advance for reviewing.**_

_**xoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**With those amazing reviews how could I not update? :)**_

_**Thank-you so much for the response to Chapter 6, it was absolutely amazing and the reviews were brilliant. **_

_**A few people mentioned that it was their favourite, this one is mine.**_

_**Here is Chapter 7.**_

.

.

.

_Natalie nodded in understanding. "Old habits die hard."_

"_I just, it's like I need to know that she's ok and safe. I can't help that, Nat."_

"_I know, that's why I love you. For me though, when I see you jumping in to protect her, I get a little bit scared thinking about what extent you will go to, to ensure she's happy." _

_Brax didn't reply, he wouldn't lie to Natalie. However, if he was being truthful, there was no limit to the extent he'd go to for Charlie Buckton._

.

.

.

The next morning Charlie woke up to find the house empty, which shocked her until she noticed that it was almost 10.

She figured that no one would be home until later that afternoon and Charlie had hoped to get medically cleared for being able to drive a car. Sid had told her that a week after her surgery would be long enough.

Charlie headed to the hospital with the hope that she would be back before any of the others got home but just in case she quickly scribbled a note explaining where she was and disappeared out the door.

.

.

.

After seeing Sid, Charlie was shocked to find Ruby, Casey, Heath, Natalie and Brax waiting outside his consultation room, all appeared stressed and anxious.

"What are you all doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I find out from Casey that you're at the hospital. What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Ruby," Charlie began gently, "everything is fine; I came here to get clearance to be able to drive and to see if I would be able to start exercising again."

Brax exhaled loudly and he stood up, he made eye contact with Charlie for a split second before turned and left the hospital with a shake of his head.

Charlie watched him go and turned to the others.

Natalie answered Charlie's question before she had a chance to ask it.

"He thought something was wrong, that something bad had happened," she explained gently.

Charlie bit her lip and watched Brax's retreating form, unsure of what to do.

"I think that you two, need to talk. Properly talk, about everything that is going on," Natalie said.

Charlie couldn't find any words to comment; her ex boyfriend's current girlfriend was suggesting that she and Brax sit down and have it out. Wasn't she scared of the outcome? She really must be an incredible woman and that thought turned Charlie's stomach to lead.

"I'll take Nat home, you go find Brax." Heath offered. He continued when he saw Charlie make a move to comment. "We both know you're the one he needs to talk to."

Charlie just nodded and followed the retreating form of her former lover.

.

.

.

Charlie found Brax sitting in his ute.

"I'm not Natalie."

"Oh, trust me I know that."

"I don't know what you mean with that comment but I'm going to pretend you mean it in a good way?"

"You do that," Brax said and Charlie heard the teasing tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry you freaked."

Brax laughed. "You should be sorry, you went to the hospital without telling anyone."

"I left a note."

"A note, yep, that's great. You can just picture the scene of Casey reading the 'at the hospital note' freaking out, calling Ruby, then calling me and Heath and us all rushing to the hospital."

Charlie pursed her lips together in an effort to refrain from laughing, something she knew Brax would not appreciate in the slightest."

"So did you get the clearances you were after?" He asked.

"No to driving but yes to gentle exercise. Go figure? Oh and yes to small amounts of alcohol too."

Brax nodded in response, silence filled the car.

"Heath said that he'll take Natalie home. Apparently, we need to talk some things through and I think it might make things easier on ourselves maybe."

Again Brax nodded.

"Take me for a drive," Charlie asked and without nodding, the rumble of the ute filled Charlie's ears and she knew he would do just as she asked.

.

.

.

Charlie left Brax alone while he drove. He didn't ask for a suggestion of where to go but Charlie knew it would be somewhere that involved a beach, she doubted anyone could change that part of him.

After almost an hour of driving, Charlie felt the car slowing down and she looked out the window to a picturesque scene.

There was nothing and no one in sight, just a beautiful wide beach and all she could hear was the crashing of waves and that combined with Brax, made her feel relaxed and real for the first time since she came back.

Charlie followed Brax to the beach, and they both sat down staring into the water.

"I don't know where to start?" Charlie admitted. "I don't know what to talk about."

"Has there been anyone?" Brax asked, he didn't dare look at Charlie. Ruby's invitation for Charlie to bring a date earlier in the week had gotten to him more than he had lead on and he was sick of thinking about it and running _what ifs_ though his mind.

Both needed the following silence to prepare for what was about to come.

"There wasn't, the first two years."

Brax nodded and he understood what she had really meant in her answer. That there hadn't been anyone for her until there had been someone for him and the thought tore a hole in his heart.

He couldn't blame her, he wondered what he would do if the situation was reversed. How he would have coped in her shoes? What would he have done if after two years of witness protection, two years of forcibly being removed from his family, his job, his whole life! What would he have done if he was ready to return, ready to have it all back only to find the person who you were in love with, was with someone else.

"Is there someone now?" Brax asked and although he tried hard, the question came out hard and through clenched teeth.

Charlie shook her head and Brax visibly relaxed.

"No one lasts; it's just not the same."

"Will never be the same," Brax admitted. "I've come to terms with that."

"Yeah but it was hard, knowing you were out there somewhere."

"It wasn't exactly easy on this side, Charlie."

"I'm not mad at you," Charlie whispered.

"Why? I'd be mad at you?" Brax said honestly and Charlie was modest enough to laugh softly.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Charlie reassured gently.

"That's does not seem like a good enough answer. I know I'd be mad at you, I couldn't handle you being with someone else."

"I can because I have to, there's no alternative. It's actually easier than what I thought it would be to be truthful." Charlie answered his unspoken question.

"Why?" Brax asked.

"Because, being able to have to back in my life is better that not having you at all," Charlie answered softly.

"Even if you're not _in _my life the way we both had hoped?" Brax asked.

Charlie didn't answer the question but Brax didn't need her to, he knew how she felt.

"I'm not going to pretend that you weren't important to me or that I didn't love you, Charlie. I don't think that will make this any easier for you or me."

"I agree. We respect it and acknowledge it," the conversation paused.

"Look at you all wise, must be this new life you lead," Charlie teased.

Brax didn't reply. They were carrying this conversation on as if they were talking about two different people, not themselves.

"I do think though, that my sudden appearance may put unwanted pressure on your relationship with Natalie. That's the last thing I want to happen."

Brax exhaled loudly.

"My relationship with Natalie is nothing, nothing, like my relationship with you."

"Was," Charlie whispered.

"What?"

"Was, past tense. You said, _like my relationship with you_, you should have said, _like my relationship was with you_," Charlie corrected, more for herself than for him.

"If you say so."

"I think that you have an amazing relationship, she's pretty cool, especially to put up with me hanging around," Charlie commented and when Brax made eye contact he could see that her guard was up and she was trying to hide her feelings from him. The key word being, _trying_.

"There's nothing to put up with, Charlie, you're family."

"I'm Ruby's family," Charlie confirmed.

"You're more than that and you know it."

"I think you need to give your relationship with Natalie a chance, a real one."

"You think I haven't been."

"I think that you have blamed yourself for what you thought happened to me for the past six years and now that you know I'm okay, I think you should give it a go."

"She's not you, Charlie."

"No, but that's not a bad thing."

"She's asked me about moving in together, about having a family and getting married a few times before," Brax said, feeling comfortable in talking about Natalie once Charlie brought her into the conversation.

His new life had nothing to do with how Brax had grown the past 6 years. All of the changes Brax had made in his life were because of the woman sitting next to him.

"Not at the same time but still," Brax continued.

Charlie found that if she just stared straight and the ocean and concentrated on breathing deeply, she was able to keep her emotions in check. Hearing him begin to talk about those things made her heart ache.

"She stopped after a while when I kept saying no."

Again Charlie stared straight out in front of her and before she had a chance to wonder if Brax would have wanted those things 6 years earlier he spoke again.

"We both know the truth though; it's not that I don't want those things. I did once, really bad. I just don't want them with her."

Charlie couldn't help the tears falling at Brax's admission, the tears only worsened when she felt Brax's strong arm encompass her small frame bringing her closer to him and she realised that at that point everything changed.

She'd never been so in love in her life.

.

.

.

_**I read those last few paragraphs and my heart just goes ahhh lol that's my favourite chapter. **_

_**Please, please, please, take the time and leave a review. **_

_**Thank-you again.**_

_**xoxox**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I can't say a big enough thank-you to express how much I appreciate your support of this story. **_

_**The reviews are absolutely amazing.**_

_**I'm really glad you enjoyed Chapter 7 as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Here is Chapter 8.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_She's asked me about moving in together, about having a family and getting married a few times before," Brax said, feeling comfortable in talking about Natalie once Charlie brought her into the conversation._

_His new life had nothing to do with how Brax had grown the past 6 years. All of the changes Brax had made in his life were because of the woman sitting next to him. _

"_Not at the same time but still," Brax continued._

_Charlie found that if she just stared straight and the ocean and concentrated on breathing deeply, she was able to keep her emotions in check. Hearing him begin to talk about those things made her heart ache._

"_She stopped after a while when I kept saying no."_

_Again Charlie stared straight out in front of her and before she had a chance to wonder if Brax would have wanted those things 6 years earlier he spoke again._

"_We both know the truth though; it's not that I don't want those things. I did once, really bad. I just don't want them with her."_

_Charlie couldn't help the tears falling at Brax's admission, the tears only worsened when she felt Brax's strong arm encompass her small frame bringing her closer to him and she realised that at that point everything changed. _

_She'd never been so in love in her life._

_._

_._

_._

Brax and Charlie returned home when it was almost dark. They'd spent the afternoon on the beach, Charlie in his embrace for a long time.

"We were beginning to get worried," Heath called out when they walked through the door, Charlie first, followed by Brax.

"Worried about what?" Brax asked, his voice was flat and he headed into the kitchen to collect a beer, her returned seconds later to hear Heath's reply.

"Just worried."

"There's nothing to worry about," Charlie said, entering the conversation, her voice also sounding tired, her eyes made contact with Natalie's briefly and suddenly she felt sick. She was in love with a man who was not hers.

Charlie turned and headed into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," Brax said to Natalie.

"I thought I'd stay, make sure everything was ok," Natalie spoke and Charlie realised that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't hate Natalie. She'd done nothing wrong and was a genuinely nice woman.

Brax just nodded.

Charlie reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer, tea or coffee wouldn't suffice to easing the ache and unease that she was feeling.

"Would you drive me home?" She heard Natalie ask sweetly and Charlie's eyes filled with tears.

She tried to unscrew the bottle, needing the distraction from the couple in the living room. She hoped that they would leave straight away; Charlie had no urge to leave the safe confines of the kitchen until they had gone.

"Yeah, I'll just be a tic, hang on," Brax called and Charlie felt her tears brimming, and one fell just as large hands moved to hers, taking the bottle from her.

She kept her head down, embarrassed that she felt this way. Charlie blinked back her tears and her eyes focussed on Brax's hand.

"That's new," Charlie commented, pointing to the tattoo on his hand as Brax opened her beer.

"It's old."

"New to me."

Brax looked down at his tattoo and was hit by a mirage of memories, all containing the woman in front of him.

"What does it say?" She asked softly, blinking back tears as she looked down at his hand, she'd spent the day with him but hadn't noticed it.

When Brax didn't answer, Charlie looked up at him and saw that he had already been watching her with a look that Charlie did not understand then suddenly without him saying the words she knew what the tattoo was about.

"When did you get it?" Charlie breathed.

Brax struggled to find the words. He had never voluntarily told anyone what his tattoo meant but Heath had guessed it had been about Charlie on the first anniversary of her death. He'd told Brax that he had suspicions but it wasn't until that day that he knew for certain.

"Six years ago," Brax answered and before they could continue she heard his name being called.

"I'll wait in the car," Natalie called.

That was enough to pull Charlie from her reverie.

"You should go," Charlie whispered.

"Charlie," Brax began.

"You need to go," Charlie said and she tried to push past him but felt his strong hand grab hers and kept her in place.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered.

Charlie shook her head in response and pulled her hand from his despite the fact that it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Don't worry, go," she said with an attempt of a smile before she walked straight into her bedroom without saying goodnight to any of the others.

Brax made his way out the door.

"Be back soon," he told his brothers and Ruby.

"You aren't staying at Nat's?" Casey called.

Brax shook his head and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Why do I feel that everything has just changed?" Casey asked Ruby once Charlie had disappeared into her bedroom and Brax had followed Natalie outside.

"Because I think it has, I just don't know how yet," Ruby answered softly.

"It changed the second he found out she was alive, kids," Heath added. Neither Casey nor Ruby felt the need to add anything further. They both knew it was true.

.

.

.

For the next week Charlie had a plan.

Avoid.

Avoid Brax, avoid Natalie.

Avoid.

For 6 days it worked. Once she had worked out his roster, Charlie either slept in, staying in bed until she was sure that she was alone or some days, she left the house early in the morning, returning after lunch when she knew Brax had started work. Nights were easy; she'd be in bed before he got home.

On the seventh day, Charlie's plan came tumbling down.

Charlie had heard Brax's car rumble out of the driveway and waited a few minutes, just to be sure that he had gone.

The house was silent.

Charlie made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Charlie screeched as she walked straight into Brax as he was rounding the corner of the kitchen. Brax's strong arms held her upright stopping her from crashing onto the floor.

"Sorry," Brax grinned, not genuinely sorry at all.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, her hand clutched her chest where her heart pounded rapidly after her scare.

"It's my house."

"I thought I heard your car?"

"Yeah, Casey borrowed it," Brax told her and she saw a twinkle in his eye. She realised that even though she had had a plan this week, Brax had made a plan too.

"Of course he did," Charlie deadpanned.

"Is there a problem?" Brax asked.

"Not at all."

"Where's Ruby?" Charlie asked.

"Gone with Casey. It's just us here," Brax took a sip of his coffee and Charlie took the time to notice he hadn't changed since getting out of bed. He wore sweatpants and a muscle tee, his hair lay haphazardly on top of his head.

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Charlie questioned.

"No as much of a coincidence as you and me not seeing each other for almost an entire week."

"Almost."

"It's a good think I've got the day off then isn't it? We can make up for lost time."

Charlie didn't smile, Brax didn't expect her too. He knew how hard this was on her. It was hard on him too. Once upon a time those words would have led to an afternoon spent in a bedroom, locked away where it was only him and only her.

"You've been avoiding me, Charlie."

"Clearly I'm not good at it."

Brax laughed.

Charlie paused. She _had_ been avoiding Brax, after their conversation on the beach and then coming home to find Natalie, Charlie thought it best to stay away. The guilt at suddenly appearing and upsetting their lives weighed heavy on her, she wasn't about to tear his relationship apart. He deserved better than that.

Unfortunately, Ruby burst into the door putting an end to their time alone.

"Oooh, you're here. Fantastic. Look what I have?" Ruby crooned before the door even had a chance to slam behind her.

Ruby began to rustle in the large back she was holding and pulled out what appeared to be a lump of material.

"What is that?" Charlie asked Ruby, her eyes ran across the black silk her daughter held in her hand.

"That is your dress for tonight," Ruby smiled.

"I don't know what that is Ruby, but it is not a dress!" Charlie stated.

Brax remained quiet, his mind imagined Charlie wearing said dress and he could see no problem whatsoever.

"Oh mother, but it is. And guess what, it is almost the exact same to mine. The only difference is the neckline."

"Who wants to dress like their mum at their rehearsal dinner?"

"When your mum is as hot as mine is, I do."

Charlie began to speak again but Ruby cut her off.

"Charlie, you can argue with me all you want but in the end I would love you to wear this tonight, please."

"Ruby, I haven't worn a dress like that in a really long time."

"Good, time to get back to your roots," Ruby declared and she disappeared in her room, taking Charlie's dress with her.

"Thanks for the help," Charlie glared at Brax.

"Anytime," Brax replied with a laugh.

"Now come on," Ruby said reappearing, "I thought we could spend the day together, go get our nails done, have pedicures all that jazz. What do you think?"

Charlie looked at Brax and he saw the flicker of disappointed in her face when she realised that she wouldn't be spending the day with him.

"Sounds great, Rubes," Charlie smiled, looking away from the man who she knew was still looking at her.

.

.

.

"Are we ready yet?" Heath called out into the house.

"I'm ready, you're ready, Brax is ready and Nat's on her way," Casey answered.

"What about the Buckton's."

"The two women of the house... they are not ready," Brax commented.

"Come on Buckton's, I could be picking up right now," Heath called down the hall.

"I'll just be a minute," Ruby called from the bathroom.

"No, not a minute, now! Be warned I'm coming in," Heath made his way down the hallway.

"How much more lip stuff do you need to put on, I mean come on, you're already getting married, who are you trying to impress?"

Brax and Casey both gave a chuckle when they heard Heath teasing Ruby. They didn't hear a comment to or from Charlie and Brax was itching to see what she looked like wearing that dress.

"And they're ready," Heath announced loudly. "Come on people, let's hit the road."

"Ha, this will test your self control," Heath teased Brax quietly so that Natalie, who'd just arrived and was getting a drink from the kitchen, couldn't hear.

"What?" Brax grunted.

"Just you wait and see."

"Whatever," Brax commented absently.

Heath and Casey made their way out the door, Ruby emerged and right behind her was Charlie. Brax was mid conversation with Heath so he didn't see her until Natalie brought her to his attention.

"Charlie, you look beautiful," Natalie complimented.

"Thank-you, you do too," Charlie smiled.

Hearing Natalie compliment Charlie made Brax turn and his eyes found a sight that literally took his breath away.

Jealousy took a strong hold of Charlie as Brax opened the door for Natalie, letting her out the door but unbeknownst to her it was a move to ensure they had a minute alone.

Charlie was a gorgeous woman, it didn't matter what she wore; pyjamas, running gear, police uniform, she was beautiful. It didn't matter how she did her hair or make-up or whether she even did them at all, she was stunning.

Standing in his living room was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Not one word," Charlie demanded and Brax forgot about everyone who was waiting outside for them.

"I can give you more than one," he said honestly, huskily. His eyes took her dress, falling to mid thigh only made her long legs stand out. Her long hair fell tantalisingly down her back.

"Brax-," Charlie began.

"Charlie," Brax said in the exact same tone. "You look amazing, and I'm going to tell you that whether you like it or not because it's true."

"Thank-you," Charlie replied and Brax was chuffed to see a blush creep up her cheeks.

"After you," Brax held his hand out.

Charlie disappeared out the door and Brax stayed for a moment, he took a deep calming breath before he followed the others to Ruby and Casey's rehearsal dinner.

.

.

.

_**A long chapter just for you for being so wonderful :)**_

_**I wonder what will happen at the party? Ha, I already know lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**xoxox**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi :)**_

_**Just so you know I get really excited when I upload chapters lol thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**I think this chapter might be my 3**__**rd**__** fav of this story. **_

_**Here is Chapter 9.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_._

_._

_._

"_I can give you more than one," he said honestly, huskily. His eyes took her dress, falling to mid thigh only made her long legs stand out. Her long hair fell tantalisingly down her back._

"_Brax-," Charlie began._

"_Charlie," Brax said in the exact same tone. "You look amazing, and I'm going to tell you that whether you like it or not because it's true."_

"_Thank-you," Charlie replied and Brax was chuffed to see a blush creep up her cheeks._

"_After you," Brax held his hand out._

_Charlie disappeared out the door and Brax stayed for a moment, he took a deep calming breath before he followed the others to Ruby and Casey's rehearsal dinner._

.

.

.

The rehearsal dinner began without a hitch, friends and family combined and Ruby and Casey were having a great time.

"What are you doing working behind the bar?" Heath asked Brax, the night was still young.

Brax shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You sooking?"

"What am I sooking about?"

"Buckton seems like she's having a great time," Heath told Brax knowing he'd get a reaction.

Brax glared at Heath.

"Bingo!"

"What's the go with you two?"

""Get lost, Heath." Brax growled.

"Let me guess, you're upset that she's giving everyone else her attention but you. Am I close?"

"Do you want a drink or are you just here to bug me?"

"You've got to be kidding me, for real, that's what you're sooking about?" Heath continued the one sided conversation. "You're blind mate, she has only eyes for one man in this room and he's a Braxton, and it ain't me or Casey."

"Well it can't be me?"

"She _shouldn't _be looking at you, not can't, _shouldn't."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mate, like it or not, you're taken. Buckton isn't the type of girl to go after a man that's spoken for. You know her well enough to know that."

Brax inhaled through his nose and despite the clear warning, Heath continued.

"Unfortunately, if you want her, you need to do something about it."

"Get lost," Brax demanded.

"You're angry because I'm right, but that's okay. I'll get over it," Heath smirked which infuriated Brax. "You just have a little think to yourself about why you're crying to yourself behind the bar over Buckton and not your girlfriend."

.

.

.

"You should go talk to broody over at the bar, order a drink, tell him a joke."

At hearing Heath's strange request, Charlie turned around and looked towards the bar finding only one man there.

"Brax? Why?"

"Just save us all a mood swing and do it, Buckton. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that knows what's going on."

"And what's going on, Heath?"

"Why don't you go and find out."

And surprising both herself and Heath, Charlie did just that.

"I apparently have to come and talk to broody at the bar," she announced pulling up a stool.

"And broody is me I take it?"

"Apparently. You look upset."

"Nah, all good."

"And now you're lying to me."

"And you're still avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Who's lying now?"

"I thought that after, we talked" Charlie began, "that it might be a good idea for us to have some space."

"To be completely honest, I'm sick of you telling me we need space."

"There's no we," Charlie whispered.

"Can you do me a favour?" Brax asked.

"Sure," Charlie answered the surprise in his change of tone evident in her voice.

"Stop avoiding me, stop telling me that we need space, stop leaving the room when I walk in," Brax had never spoke to her like that before, it wasn't harsh but sounded like Brax was on the verge of defeat.

"I'm trying to make this easier on us."

"Well you're not, this past week has been anything but easy. Just be Charlie."

Charlie nodded "I think it's time for a wine, please."

Brax moved to get Charlie her wine, he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer but at least they were in a better place than they were yesterday.

Charlie had taken one sip of her wine before Heath caught her attention.

"Guess who this is Buckton?" Heath asked, he ignored the stern look he received from his brother.

Charlie stared at the older man confused until it hit her full force. Her eyes widened and she looked at Brax who nodded slightly. Charlie made her way over to Heath and the older man.

"Danny Braxton," the older man answered holding his hand out for Charlie to shake.

Charlie sensed without a doubt Brax was not impressed with Heath introducing her to his father and hesitated slightly. Her hesitation only caused Danny Braxton's grin to widen.

"Charlie Buckton," she reached her hand forward to shake his hand and Brax was behind her immediately, the thought of her meeting his father infuriating him.

"Relax bro, thought an introduction was in order."

"I'm sure you did, now it's done."

Casey and Ruby watched the scene from across the room and Casey made his way over.

"Everything okay?" He asked in an effort of keeping the peace.

"Everything's fine, I was just being introduced to Charlie, here." Danny answered but he kept his eyes on Brax.

"Brax, not here please," Casey pleaded knowing how protective Brax was of Charlie.

Charlie had no doubt that Brax wouldn't leave until she gave him the okay.

Charlie turned to face him slightly. "It's fine," she mouthed. Brax was not appeased by this but let Casey lead him away.

.

.

.

"Well it's nice to finally put the name to a face," Danny commented, loud enough for Brax to hear as Casey guided him away.

"I wish I could say the same," Charlie replied honestly, she kept full eye contact."

There wasn't anything the Braxton patriarch could say or do that she wasn't ready for. It wasn't difficult to see that he was going to try and press her buttons to get at Brax and Charlie was not going to let that happen. She would have Brax's back completely.

"You got spark, Charlie. I like it. He needs that," Danny took a large swig of a beer.

Charlie wasn't ready for that kind of comment, she noticed that Heath had left with his brothers.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, you heard me. I don't take you for an idiot. You shouldn't take me for one either. You're the reason my son has been, I dunno, there's so many words to use; happy, content, calm, relaxed, relieved; take your pick whatever word you use, you're the reason."

"Are you sure it isn't the wedding that's contributed to any mood change?" Charlie suggested not wanting to encourage the idea that Brax had been happier as of late.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, to you he may not be any different but for everyone else, for everyone else who has been around the past 6 years, myself included, there's been a big change in him lately and you're the reason."

Charlie gulped involuntarily.

"I was under the impression that you and your son did not get along?" Charlie asked, needing a change of topic.

"We don't, didn't you just see how quick he was to keep me away from you. Let me tell you, that didn't happen when I was introduced to Natalie."

Again, Danny Braxton's words were confronting.

Danny jumped at her silence.

"Which makes me wonder, why on Earth would he be more protective over you than his little girlfriend?"

"Does it look like I need protecting," Charlie asked.

Danny allowed the change in subject. "No, I know you were a copper, you could probably take care of yourself, even without the three Braxton boys jumping to your aide."

"The three? I doubt Heath would jump to my rescue," Charlie commented, again steering the conversation to a safer topic.

"Shows how much you know. Heath wouldn't have a choice; he knows what Darryl expects of him. It's always been like that."

"And you're suddenly and expert on your son and his expectations?" Charlie asked.

"No, Darryl having expectations is nothing new, he has always had expectations. Take me for example. He has always had a benchmark set of what a father should be like; what they should do and say and there was never a chance in hell that I was ever going to meet them, hell I don't think I even came close," Danny grunted, the smirk on his face told Charlie that although their conversation topic was quite serious, there was no spite or malice in the words. He was simply telling it how it was and sadly he didn't seem to care.

"By the way, he also has an expectation of what the woman in his life should be like, and in case you didn't know, that poor blonde on his arm will not come close either," Danny whispered gruffly, low enough so that Charlie was the only one who heard him.

Charlie couldn't comment, there were no words, instead she turned slightly and searched the room for Brax.

He stood talking with Heath and Casey; it would have been a perfect picture opportunity.

Charlie watched as Natalie approached the boys and saw Brax shake his head slightly before including her in the conversation.

"Well, look who it is?" A sharp voice cut into Charlie's thoughts.

"Cheryl." Charlie greeted politely.

"Unfortunately he's right you know?"

"Who?" Charlie asked confused before understanding what the Braxton matriarch meant. "I thought you and," Charlie paused not knowing what to call him, "Danny weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms?"

"We're not. But that doesn't mean he can't be right every now and then, not that I'd ever tell him that."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Cheryl?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing infuriates me more than that man being right. But if it quacks like a duck, it's a duck and my eldest duck ain't quacking when it comes to that girl."

"Have you been drinking Cheryl?" Charlie was able to comprehend what Cheryl was saying regardless of the long-winded explanation she gave.

"See," Cheryl continued ignoring Charlie as she pointed across the room. "She just asked him to dance, silly girl. She wants some prince charming, knight in shining armour bullshit, someone who will sweep her off her feet."

"Brax could do those things," Charlie said, flushing slightly when Brax made eye contact across the room.

Charlie turned away quickly and pretended not to see Cheryl's grin widen when she witnessed the exchange.

"That I'm sure of, he just won't be those things for her," Cheryl explained pointedly, stunning Charlie into silence.

"I had you pegged all wrong all those years ago. I didn't realise how important you were to Darryl I know that now."

It was as close to an apology as Charlie was ever going to get and before Charlie had a chance to reply a new voice entered the conversation.

"You okay?" Brax asked startling Charlie when he appeared at her side and she reddened further, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charlie explained.

"That's my cue to go."

"Well you're lucky," Brax announced once Cheryl had left, walking the opposite direction to her ex husband.

"Hmmm?" Charlie asked.

"You just look like you've had a deep and meaningful with both of my parents. Are you sure you're ok?" Brax asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really."

"Charlie, I was watching you. You were fine then, whatever they said to you made your face drop."

Charlie laughed, "We were talking about you actually," Charlie told Brax.

"Oh yeah, what exactly about me?" Brax asked taking a step closer to her so that she couldn't move away.

Before Charlie could reply, they were interrupted.

"Having fun guys," Ruby asked both Charlie and Brax, not finding their closeness strange enough to comment.

"It's great Rubes, but more importantly are you having fun," Charlie agreed.

"I'm having a ball but I've lost my future husband."

Brax, Charlie and Ruby all looked around the room for Casey.

"Over there," Brax pointed but seeing that he was being pointed at, Casey made his way over to them.

"We having a little family gathering over here?"

"We are now," Brax grunted and for the second time that day his time spent alone with Charlie was cut short.

.

.

.

_**Poor Brax!**_

_**Another long chapter :)**_

_**BTW the next chapter is my 2**__**nd**__** fav... does that give anyone a clue to how good it might be :)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**xoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so so happy that you are enjoying this story. Thank-you for reviewing so far, it's actually boosting my confidence to continue CHAX stories :)**_

_**Here is my 2**__**nd**__** fav chapter.**_

_**It is a bit shorter than the last two BUT I think there's enough to keep you happy :) Especially after Friday and tonight's H & A lol**_

_**Also, look out for a little OneShot coming your way in the next few days :)**_

_**BTW Had to change the rating, just to be safe :/**_

_**Here is Chapter 10.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh yeah, what exactly about me?" Brax asked taking a step closer to her so that she couldn't move away._

_Before Charlie could reply, they were interrupted._

"_Having fun guys," Ruby asked both Charlie and Brax, not finding their closeness strange enough to comment._

"_It's great Rubes, but more importantly are you having fun," Charlie agreed._

"_I'm having a ball but I've lost my future husband."_

_Brax, Charlie and Ruby all looked around the room for Casey._

"_Over there," Brax pointed but seeing that he was being pointed at, Casey made his way over to them._

"_We having a little family gathering over here?"_

"_We are now," Brax grunted and for the second time that day his time spent alone with Charlie was cut short._

_._

_._

_._

Brax kept tabs on Charlie for most of the night, he watched and waited for her to be alone so he could find out what his father, and mother had said to upset her.

Heath's comment stayed at the forefront of his mind too.

_You just have a little think to yourself about why you're crying to yourself behind the bar over Buckton and not your girlfriend._

After a while Brax noticed Charlie had disappeared. He checked all inside and out on the balcony.

She was gone.

.

.

.

Charlie had been home for all of five minutes when she heard the front door close loudly.

"Why'd you leave?" Brax asked as he walked through the door.

"How'd you know that I left? How'd you even know I was here?" Charlie asked, she hadn't even had the chance to take her heels off.

"It's the first place I looked when I notice you're gone."

"Is my absence that noticeable?" She joked.

"Nah, your presence is."

"Don't do that?" Charlie requested softly.

"Don't do what?"

Charlie remained quiet and looked to the floor.

"What did he say to you?" Brax asked.

"It doesn't matter? You should go back to the party."

"No, I'm where I'm supposed to be, what did he say?"

"You are not supposed to be here with me," Charlie said firmly and Brax was taken aback by her words.

Charlie groaned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Brax didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes trained on Charlie's and he nodded slightly.

"Is this about Natalie?" Brax asked.

"No, not really," Charlie said.

"You don't seem too sure of that."

"It's not _about_ Natalie, but it affects her."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really, go back to the party, Brax."

"Nup, I'm staying right here with you until you tell me what's going on?"

"You shouldn't be here with me, you shouldn't be asking if I'm okay all the time and watching me."

"Says who?" Brax asked, his voice was calm and controlled and it irked Charlie.

"Says me, Brax."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why shouldn't I be doing those things?"

"Because I'm not your girlfriend," Charlie said firmly hating herself as her voice revealed just how much she wished it weren't true.

"Natalie is fine with you being here, and she's fine with me being here for you."

"She says she is, but she's not."

"Did she say that to you?" Brax asked.

"No she doesn't have to; I've been in her place."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brax demanded, raising his voice.

"I've been on the outside looking in on you with other women Brax; it's not a nice feeling."

"She's not on the outside, Charlie."

"I don't think she's ever been on the inside, Brax."

Her words completely floored him and he ran a hand across his face biding a small amount of time to think.

"What has brought all of this on, Charlie?" The fact that he didn't dispute her argument wasn't lost on either of them.

Charlie refused to answer yet she couldn't look away from his eyes and Brax realised there was a chance that he was on the verge of losing her again.

"Whatever he said to you, don't listen to him," Brax requested and Charlie saw the pain in his face.

"Trust me, I'm trying."

"Good, forget it, whatever he said to make you ignore me for the rest of the night, whatever has made you think this, it's not worth it Charlie," Brax pleaded.

"We agree completely," Charlie whispered as she tried desperately to blink back the tears that were beginning to form.

"What happened, what did he say to you to make you take another 10 steps back? I don't like doing this all of the time."

"We've never done this; I'm not backing out of a relationship."

"No, you're backing out of a friendship."

"We will never have a friendship, Brax."

Even though a friendship was the last thing on his mind, the words hurt.

"Tell me, Charlie."

"Just leave it alone, Brax," Charlie said.

"Fine if you won't tell me then I guess he'll have to." Brax snapped, he was out the door before Charlie had a chance to say anything.

She didn't like the fact that she was arguing with Brax, but, maybe it would be for the better. The past few days had been overwhelming to say the least.

Charlie doubted that Brax would find the answers he was looking for at the party, but he was intuitive, which didn't surprise her. Brax had always been able to read her, know what she was thinking or what she wanted. It was part of the reason she fell in love so hard, so quickly.

Brax knew that her conversation with his father had shaken her and in turn, was the reason she avoided him for the rest of the evening.

But what stunned her most of all was that Danny Braxton had turned out to be quite intuitive too.

.

.

.

Charlie had just turned the television off and was about to go to bed when Brax got back.

"You get the answers you were looking for?" Charlie asked, it was a taunt, and from the look on his face she could tell that his father had kept his mouth shut.

For a moment she felt a pang of guilt, but that was soon replaced by relief.

"Nope," he answered and followed her into the kitchen where she began to pour herself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry about before," Charlie apologised.

Brax nodded.

"I was just letting have steam, I shouldn't have said those things about Natalie, I know she's important to you."

Brax looked up suddenly._ Bingo!_

"But they don't do they?" Brax asked.

"They don't think she's important to me?" He clarified.

"Umm," Charlie stuttered.

All of a sudden everything made sense to Brax and he was able to figure it all out just by looking at Charlie.

"No that's not it; they don't think she's important to me because you're around. They told you that and you freaked out."

"Umm, no that's not exactly what happened-," Charlie began but she was cut off.

"You're right, it's not! You wouldn't freak out about that." Brax's eyes widened, things were making sense to him. "You avoided me, you freaked out because they told you that _you_ were important to me."

Charlie moved back against the bench for support.

"No. That's not it either," Brax surmised. "It's more than that, it's more than you being important to me... it's me being important to you," Brax finished and with that knowledge, nothing was going to stop him.

She recognised that look from many times before.

He was devouring her with his eyes and Charlie was ashamed to say she loved it.

"Brax, please don't do this?" Charlie whispered even though they were the only two in the house.

"Don't do what?" He said, the smile on his face doing nothing to help her.

"Brax, I can't be the bigger person here. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you when you're with someone else."

Brax took a step closer.

"I have to stay away from you," she breathed, silently praying he would understand how hard this was for her.

Another step closer.

"You staying away from me is the last thing I want you to do, Charlie."

Brax's hands found the bench on either side of Charlie's hips. He took another step closer and Charlie had to look up to keep eye contact.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to have you back again?" Brax whispered, his lips almost touching hers.

"Looks like we're getting a second chance," Charlie replied just as softly.

She closed her eyes, he was so close and the anticipation of the kiss she was certain was about to happen was too much.

The option of pushing him away had long since past.

Brax's lips met Charlie in the gentlest of kisses. Slow and careful as if giving her the chance to tell him he was wrong, to tell him that he wasn't important to her and that she didn't want him.

When Brax felt Charlie's hands rest on his chest and began to move to his neck he intensified the kiss, unable to take it slow anymore, it had been too long.

Charlie met him with the same intensity, tasting him for the first time in six years; they soon found their rhythm as if no time had passed.

Charlie arched into him and felt him completely. It was clear he wanted her just as much as she did him.

Brax lifted her effortlessly onto the bench his hands moved up her thighs and rested underneath her dress, her long legs wrapped around him.

Charlie wasted no time in pulling Brax's shirt from his chest and over his head as their lips met again furiously.

She felt something begin to vibrate against her leg and music filled the small kitchen.

Charlie tried to pull herself away from Brax.

"Brax that's your-" She tried to tell him his phone was ringing even though she was certain he could hear it but he cut her off.

"Don't you dare," he whispered against her lips and Charlie felt his lips moving against hers again; she moaned at the contact.

When his phone began to ring a second time, Charlie stiffened.

She pulled herself away from Brax and put her hand between them to stop him from moving near her again.

"Brax that's your phone," she panted, the ringtone of his phone was like a bucket of ice water being poured over her, over them.

Brax took his phone out of his pocket and without even looking at who was trying to call him, he threw it behind him and they both heard a thud as it hit something in the living room.

"I don't care," he panted back and this time it was Charlie that pulled them back together.

Their kiss continued and it was only when they began to slowly rock against each other that Brax forced himself to stop.

Charlie looked at him, confused for a moment but calmed herself when she felt him lift her into his arms again, kissing her again as he walked toward his bedroom.

_._

_._

_._

_**WOW! That's all I have to say lol What about you?**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxox**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thank-you so so much for your continued support in reading and reviewing this story.**_

_**Here is Chapter 11.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Brax took his phone out of his pocket and without even looking at who was trying to call him, he threw it behind him and they both heard a thud as it hit something in the living room. _

"_I don't care," he panted back and this time it was Charlie that pulled him to her._

_Their kiss continued and it was only when they began rocking against each other that Brax forced himself to stop. _

_Charlie looked at him, confused for a moment but calmed herself when she felt him lift her into his arms again and walk toward his bedroom. _

_._

_._

_._

"Hello," Ruby called out into the house the next morning.

She and Casey had stayed at Heath's house last night after heading into Mangrove River to continue their party but the absence of two people was very obvious.

Ruby couldn't see or hear Brax or Charlie anywhere so she headed towards Charlie's bedroom, shouting out as she walked but Brax's door was wide open.

"Charlie, where did you go last nig- Woah!" Ruby turned around and moved back into the living area as fast as she could.

She kept a hand over her mouth like a small child would if they were trying to keep from telling a secret.

A shirtless Brax soon appeared, Charlie, who wore Brax's large T-Shirt followed behind clutching desperately at the hem, pulling it down to cover her legs.

"It's not what it looks like," Brax began and Ruby looked on stunned.

"What does it look like, Brax?" Ruby asked cheekily.

Brax was lost for words.

"Charlie?" She turned to her mother.

Charlie too was speechless.

"Go on, try and explain yourselves out of this one," Ruby waited but neither Charlie nor Brax could come up with anything.

"Hmmm, interesting?"

"I, we, I," Charlie stopped flustered.

"Right well, I'm going to go so you two can get your stories straight. I'll see you two later, hopefully with more clothes on."

Ruby disappeared out the door with a cheeky giggle.

"I was enjoying that sleep," Brax commented tiredly as he moved toward Charlie.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Brax we made a mistake," Charlie told him.

"No, no we didn't. That, last night, was not a mistake," Brax said softly moving closer to Charlie.

"Have you forgotten about Natalie?"

He had! Charlie had been the only girl on his mind.

"You're not mine, we shouldn't have done that," Charlie started and she was unable to stop the tears from building in her eyes at the thought.

"Charlie," Brax began but the look in her eyes told him to stop.

Charlie stared at him, silently processing what had happened the night before.

"I don't regret what happened, Charlie," Brax told her huskily.

"I uh, I," Charlie began but a knock on the front door startled her, thank goodness the curtains were shut.

Charlie froze and Brax turned around.

Charlie's heart thudded in her chest.

They stood frozen both looking at the front door.

"You should get that," Charlie whispered and she took a step backward, away from him, but Brax reached for her hand and pulled her with enough force that Charlie crashed into his chest.

They heard the knocking again.

"Look at me," Brax whispered and he used his hand to lift Charlie's chin and her eyes found his.

"I don't regret last night and I know you don't either."

He lowered his face softly to hers and kissed her gently, her hands rested on his bare chest. Charlie moaned gently, the fact that Brax wasn't hers was long forgotten, not when he kissed her like that.

They heard footsteps walking away from the door and Brax turned to make sure they were alone and not likely to be disturbed.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Charlie asked, feeling guilty herself, her hands still rested on his chest and she revelled in the heat she found just but touching him.

"I feel guilty when I'm not with you," Brax answered and he kissed her again.

"I don't think this is a g-," Charlie breathed when Brax moved to her neck.

"Don't think, Charlie, this was a long time coming," he said through heated kisses loving the fact that she wasn't pushing him away.

"Last night was a long time coming, this is...," Charlie lost her momentum when Brax's lips found hers again.

"This is what?" He teased, he knew the effect he was having on her and he could only hope he was making her feel the way she made him feel.

Charlie gulped.

"Wrong,"

"Then stop me," Brax told her before he kissed her yet again, more fiercely than before.

Charlie couldn't stop him, she didn't want to and because they were alone, she didn't have to.

She let Brax lead her back into his bedroom, the guilt of being with him still lingered.

This was wrong; he wasn't hers, and being with him only proved to her that she still considered herself his. She wasn't this type of woman but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much and the only thing that comforted her was the promise to herself that _this_ would be the last time.

.

.

.

"What's going on?" Heath asked the next morning, he'd been waiting for Brax to show up at Angelo's.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brax said and Heath was surprised to hear the flat tone of Brax's voice.

After their second bout of lovemaking the day before, Charlie had pulled away and told him that she couldn't do that anymore, that she wouldn't be the _other _woman. Their conversation was soon interrupted and Brax hadn't had a chance to talk to her since.

"Ok, so don't talk, listen. What's going on with you and Buckton?"

"That's a question that involves talking idiot."

"Fine, you once told me loyalty takes years, not days."

"And?"

"And, you're loyalty to Buckton outweighs your loyalty to Nat. It sucks for her, but it's true."

"Where's this coming from?" Brax asked.

"I know how cut up you are about Buckton."

"You need to mind your own damn business, Heath."

"I'm going to ask you something I think will help you, one question," Heath began and when Brax made no move to shut him up he continued. "How many times have you stayed with Nat the past three weeks?"

Brax had nothing to say.

"How much time have you spent with her?"

Again, Heath was given no response.

"Thought so, don't you think you should be asking yourself why that is?"

"We've been busy," Brax shrugged.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, bloke but, the real reason is, your heart isn't in it. Hasn't been in it since you found out Buckton was alive. This is your second chance bloke. Don't fuck it up. Especially now that you've tasted the forbidden fruit."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't even try that line with me, I recognised that dopey happy-go-lucky look from a mile away."

"Whatever," Brax retaliated weakly.

Heath barked out a laugh, "Is that all you got? You know exactly what I'm talking about, but it's alright, because Buckton has the same dopey look you do."

"I don't know what you talk about sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah you do mate, you had a good poker face back in the day but when it comes to her, you're pathetic, almost like a girl."

"I think it's time for you to go don't you?"

"Sure, sure, but like I said, don't fuck it up."

.

.

.

Brax's conversation with Heath weighed heavily on his mind for the next few hours and he completed the rest of his shift on autopilot.

He returned home hoping to have a chance to talk to Charlie but Ruby, Casey and Heath were at the house, dinner was being put out on the table.

"So we, umm found a place," Casey told his family halfway through dinner.

"Wow! That was fast, I didn't know you were looking already," Heath commented.

"We've been looking for months waiting for the right one, and we've found it," Ruby added.

"Congratulations," Charlie smiled, happy for her daughter.

"When are you moving out?" Brax asked, he too was happy for the young couple.

"When we get back from the honeymoon," Casey answered. "Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you'll be on your own," Casey answered.

"Good on you, Casey, idiot," Brax laughed. "I'll help you pack your bags."

"He's not alone, he's got Buckton," Heath told them, not attempting to hide a grin from forming on his face.

Brax glared at Heath who wiggled his eyebrows at his older brother, the interaction was missed by the others.

"No, I'm out too, I was only staying here until the wedding."

"Place not cosy enough for you?" Heath asked.

"No that's not it, me living here permanently was never the plan," Charlie told him, she could feel Brax looking at her as she spoke.

"But you could, you know, I'm sure Brax wouldn't mind," Casey added, and beside him Ruby bit her lip despite Charlie glaring at her.

"Nah he wouldn't mind at all," Heath grinned.

.

.

.

The next morning Charlie took her first sip of coffee when Brax approached her.

"You can stay here with me after the wedding, you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do," Charlie answered honestly.

"Why don't you trust yourself around me?"

Brax was joking but the answer he received was completely honest and something inside him reeled.

"Not in the slightest. But in all honesty, I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself either."

"If it comes to having you live here, I'll keep my hands to myself, Charlie."

"Doubtful."

"I don't want you to move out."

"Brax, I can't stay there with you, you know that."

"You _won't_ stay with me."

"Because I can't, you know it's true."

"Nah, Charlie, since you came back I don't know anything anymore."

"What am I supposed to do when Natalie moves in, because that's probably what's going to happen, it's the next logical step for you two. There's no way I am strong enough to see be around you and her, to see you two together all of the time, I can't do it."

"She's not moving in."

"I told you, that you need to give your relationship a go."

"And I told you to stop pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away when you aren't mine to begin with."

Brax laughed, "I was yours to begin with, I've been yours the whole time. You're the one that made the choice to not be with me."

"Don't you dare throw that back in my face."

"It's true."

"I can't lose you again, Charlie, you're everything to me and honestly I forgot what that felt like."

"But Natalie-"

"Isn't you," Brax told her in a harsh whisper.

.

.

.

After his argument with Charlie, Brax made his way to Natalie's. He knew what he needed to do and he felt terrible about it.

"Hey," Natalie said with a smile opening up her door. "Come in."

"Why do I get the feeling that I should sit down?" She asked him as she took in his tense stance, her small smile disappeared slowly, she knew why he was here.

"It's okay," Natalie said softly.

"You know why I'm here?"

"I think I do, if you're not here for the reason I think you are then the look on your face suggests someone might have died."

"No one's died."

Natalie nodded.

"I'm sorry," Brax began, he didn't know where to start.

"You don't have to be, and you don't have to explain, I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I really do! Do you know that we've known each other for the past 6 years, been together the past 4 and I feel like I'm still just getting to know you? You always had walls built around you and when one fell, there was a bigger one there to take its place straight away."

"That's who I am, Nat."

"No it's not," Natalie smiled, "Suddenly, Charlie comes back into your life and those walls are gone, completely and you're happy, really happy and it's because of her, that's a pretty amazing thing."

"I love her Nat," Brax told his girlfriend; he hoped that would be a good enough explanation.

"I know, I think I've known for a while."

"Since when?"

"I think the first dinner we all had together."

"I don't know what to say, Nat. I'm sorry but... I don't know if things had been different maybe we would have had a proper chance," Brax consoled.

"Would we? Even without Charlie being here, we weren't exactly madly in love, we never struggled to keep our hands off each other."

"I guess that's my fault," Brax answered.

"No it's not your fault, it's just the way things are I guess. I have a question though?"

Brax nodded, his heart thudded faster in his chest and he knew that in the next few seconds, he'd have to make a decision on whether he was going to be honest with Natalie about Charlie.

"Can I still go to the wedding?" Natalie asked with a smile.

.

.

.

_**Thanks for reading :) **_

_**Next Chapter... The Wedding.**_

_**Thanks in advance for reviewing :)**_

_**xoxox**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reviews and alerts have been wonderful, thank-you :)**_

_**Here is Chapter 12.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Would we? Even without Charlie being here, we weren't exactly madly in love, we never struggled to keep our hands off each other."_

"_I guess that's my fault," Brax answered. _

"_No it's not your fault; it's just the way things are I guess. I have a question though?"_

_Brax nodded, his heart thudded faster in his chest and he knew that in the next few seconds, he'd have to make a decision on whether he was going to be honest with Natalie about Charlie._

"_Can I still go to the wedding?" Natalie asked with a smile._

_._

_._

_._

In no time at all, the wedding day arrived.

The ceremony was beautiful.

Brax watched his youngest brother and Charlie watched her daughter exchange vows on the beach in a stunning ceremony.

Brax, Charlie and Heath stayed on the beach with Ruby and Casey for the professional photos and once they were finished, they made their way towards Angelo's where the pre-reception drinks were to be held.

They spent the afternoon catching up with other Summer Bay residents and after a while Brax noticed Charlie had taken herself out to the balcony.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just needed some time out."

"Big day."

"My daughter got married today." Charlie stated.

"That she did."

"My 24 year old daughter got married."

"My 24 year old brother got married too."

"That does not even sound half as bad and your father kindly brought it to my attention earlier, that when they have children, I will be the youngest grandma he's ever met."

Brax couldn't help but laugh out loud for that, Charlie joined him.

"They're so happy," Charlie said.

"They fought for their happiness. It was touch and go for a while, after you."

Charlie turned her head sharply toward Brax.

"What do you mean?"

Brax closed his eyes, embarrassed that he had chosen this moment to bring up Ruby and Casey's separation. It wasn't the time or the place and he had assumed that Charlie had already known.

"They, uh, broke up for a bit."

"What happened?"

Brax almost resembled a goldfish the next few minutes with the amount of times he opened and then closed his mouth, unable to find the words to explain to Charlie what had happened and truthfully, he didn't want to be the reason she stopped smiling.

"Brax?" Charlie asked.

Brax exhaled loudly and stared straight ahead.

"Umm, I decided to stay here, Casey decided to stay here too, Ruby felt betrayed and let down and they broke up for a while," Brax said, he knew that his short version would not be enough to satisfy Charlie before he had even finished speaking.

"What do you mean, betrayed and let down?" Charlie asked.

"Well, because Casey was a, is a Braxton," Brax revealed slowly.

"And that matters how?" Charlie asked.

Brax closed his eyes and again exhaled loudly.

"Because I'm a Braxton and for a while there, Ruby blamed me for you and Casey was caught in the middle."

Charlie inhaled sharply and her eyes widened incredibly, Brax couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Why did you stay?" Charlie whispered.

"_We_ made plans to go the city Charlie, I wasn't going without you."

"Why did Casey stay?"

"Turned out I wasn't doing too good without you either and he looked after me for a bit."

Charlie knew that there was nothing that she could say that would take away the shame that she knew Brax was feeling at that point.

"He's a good kid," Brax acknowledged, breaking the silence.

"You taught him how," Charlie replied, resting her hand gently on top of his, needing to comfort Brax physically as well as with her words.

How was she supposed to stay away from this man?

Brax was about to tell her about his break-up with Natalie but they were interrupted.

Charlie pulled her hand away quickly when Heath called them both inside to see the arrival of the bride and groom.

.

.

.

"I think we should talk?" Natalie said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, she was speechless and her stomach tangled in masses of nerves at the thought of speaking to Brax's girlfriend alone. Did Natalie know she had slept with Brax, twice?

"Brax is not in love with me."

Out of all of the things Charlie was expecting, that was not an option she considered.

"Natalie-" Charlie began but she was cut off.

"When you and I are both in the same room, his eyes are on you. His heart is yours, Charlie."

Charlie looked away from the pretty blonde. Her eye focussed on her hands in her lap.

"I don't know if you really want to hear this, but it's true."

"I'm sorry," Charlie began, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't be," Natalie smiled. "This is one of those crazy situations where I really do want what's best for Brax. But can I ask you a question?"

"I think you're entitled to."

"Do you love him?"

"So much, I am so sorry, but I do," Charlie answered, she flushed slightly.

"What's crazy is, I think maybe if the circumstances were different we could have been friends," Natalie told Charlie.

"I think so too," Charlie agreed, both women knew that despite how polite they were to each other, a deep friendship would be out of the question.

A silence fell across them.

"I need to say thank-you, Natalie."

"For what?"

"You have been amazing the past few weeks. I really appreciate it."

"There's nothing to thank, this is your family. I think maybe, even though it sounds harsh, I may just have been keeping your spot warm."

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, believe me I know, I think that's what makes it a little bit easier. None of this has been you forcing yourself onto him. "

"There's no way I could be handling this as well as you are if our situations were reversed."

"Lucky for you, that will never happen," Natalie said with a gentle smile and she stood and left a confused Charlie sitting at the table.

.

.

.

"Ruby looks gorgeous, good kid," Cheryl commented as the table watched Casey and Ruby take their first dance as husband and wife.

Charlie smiled in return. "She's beautiful."

"Do you want a tissue, Buckton?"

"Shut it, Heath. You just wait till Darcy gets married and we'll see who'll need a tissue," Cheryl teased her son.

"Take the copper's side over your son, great job mum," Heath retorted.

Ruby and Casey were soon joined on the small dance floor by a few other Summer Bay couples but soon made their way toward the others.

"Don't all get up at once, will you," Ruby teased her family, both old and new who had yet to make a move toward the dance floor.

"Come on mum," Casey offered his mother his hand, and for once, Cheryl had no witty comeback and danced with her son.

What Charlie watched next brought tears to her eyes.

"Want to dance with the bride?" Ruby asked Brax softly and Charlie watched as Brax lead her daughter to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room.

"I asked you if you needed a tissue, Buckton."

Charlie could only exhale loudly, "I got nothing, no comeback, nothing."

"Come on then, sooky. Let me take you out for a spin," Heath stood and gestured to the dance floor.

"You make it sound so gentlemanly," Charlie joked but agreed and she and Heath joined the others on the dance floor.

When the song finished, the dancers all swapped partners.

Charlie watched as Heath cut in on Brax so he now danced with Ruby, Brax politely danced with his mother, and Casey took Charlie's arm.

In what seemed like only a few seconds the song changed again.

"So do I start to call you mum now?" Casey queried, his eyes glittered in jest.

Charlie didn't have a chance to reply.

"Do it, and you'll be finding a house with wheelchair access, bud," Brax threatened.

Heath laughed behind him, "Buckton's too young to be your, mum."

"Watch it, Heath," Cheryl warned.

"Come on mum, dance with your favourite son," Heath crowed as Ruby approached Casey.

"Dance with me my husband?" Ruby asked him.

Before she knew it Charlie felt herself being pulled into very familiar arms, she inhaled deeply as they started to move.

It was then that Charlie noticed just exactly how close they really were.

With Heath and Casey, Charlie was held at a comfortable distance, not too close or far. With Brax she was pulled against him tightly, she could feel the heat of his hand on her hip and his other hand held hers gently, protectively and, like a few nights before, Charlie was helpless to move away.

She prayed Natalie wasn't watching, if she didn't already have suspicions on Charlie's feelings she sure would now. Charlie tried to breathe in deeply to collect her thoughts but instead she inhaled Brax's cologne and she forced herself to concentrate.

"I had an interesting conversation with Natalie before," Charlie told Brax needing to distract herself from how close they were.

"Is that what's got you all upset?" Brax asked softly, his breath tickled Charlie's ear and Charlie closed her eyes. He was always able to tell when something was bothering her.

"No," Charlie smiled, "You and Ruby, I just got a bit emotional I guess."

Brax nodded.

"This was everything I wanted for her."

"Yeah, thought it might be."

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For being here for her when I couldn't."

"Ah," Brax began to brush her off. "Just because you weren't here physically doesn't mean we didn't think of you all the time. We were always thinking about you what you'd do or what you'd think."

"We?" Charlie asked.

"Ruby," Brax answered, "and me."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Pretty alright for a while."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Brax agreed. "It helped, thinking that I was doing what you wanted."

"I sense a but?"

"But," Brax confirmed smirking. "The thing you actually want me to do now, I just don't want to."

"You have to."

"No actually I don't, and I'm not going to either."

"Brax, you're with Natalie. You've been together for a long time and it's something to be proud of."

The conversation stilled.

" Would we have even made 4 years Brax?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not with Natalie, we broke up."

"What? When?" The shock was evident in Charlie's voice.

"The day after the rehearsal dinner."

"Is this because of me?"

"No, it's because of me," Brax answered but Charlie ignored him.

"That explains the conversation."

"What conversation?"

"Natalie and I were talking about you earlier. Did you tell her that we, umm."

"No, I didn't. But that honestly had nothing to do with why we broke up."

"I think it had a big part to do with it if she suddenly broke up with you."

"I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I love you Charlie, and I get that you've had a crazy couple of weeks, hell a crazy couple of years but you know what? I have too."

Brax pulled Charlie closer to him, they were close enough so that they only needed to whisper, the rest of the dancers around them were long forgotten.

"I love you, that's all you need to know, you should already know it but I think I need to remind you of it sometimes."

"Brax, I," Charlie started stumbling over her words.

"You don't have to say anything, but you being coming back, you being here means something. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not with anyone. You're all I want and I'm just gonna keep going about my life with the hope that at some point you and I will be ok."

.

.

.

The wedding reception had come to an end. Ruby and Casey were on their way to their hotel and would leave first thing in the morning for their honeymoon.

The remaining guests had left.

Brax hadn't seen or spoken to Charlie since their dance, the best part of the night in Brax's opinion.

Heath and Brax had started to tidy up Angelo's when Charlie appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked, surprised that she had come.

"I came to see you," Charlie said softly.

"Well, that's my cue to leave if ever there was one," Heath announced. "Later kids," he farewelled.

Brax waited until he was certain Heath had truly left before speaking.

"Oh yeah, if you're here to talk about Natalie, forget it."

"I'm not here to talk about Natalie."

"Then what are you doing here."

"I came to see you, I waited at home for a bit but when you were taking too long I came here."

Brax paused and he thought about how right that sentence was coming from her lips_. I waited at home._

"Tidying up a bit, had to put away the presents," Brax answered.

Charlie nodded.

"You wasted a trip, I don't feel like arguing."

"I'm not here to argue, I'm here to talk," Charlie said, her voice shaky.

"About?"

"Us." Charlie answered.

"You sure you want to do this now?"

"No better time like the present."

Brax exhaled loudly and leant back against a bar stool. Charlie was nervous, he could see that much.

"I don't want you living in hope."

"What?"

"You said, that you're going to live in hope, waiting for me. I don't want that."

"Well frankly, Charlie, you don't get a say about what I do."

"I do, I do get a say."

Brax shook his head, anger radiated off him but like always, in front of her, he kept his temper in check.

"You living in hope suggest that I'm going to need time to find my way back to you."

She was pulling away again; away from him and the relationship that they could have. Pulling away again just like she did after their night together, and even though it had been 6 years since he had a real relationship with Charlie, it hurt.

Brax made a move to comment but Charlie cut him off.

"Don't Brax, just listen to me, I don't need time," Charlie's voice quavered and Brax's heart broke.

She was completely serious and it terrified him.

"Charlie, please, it's been a long day, just think about this before you-

"I just need you," Charlie finished through a whisper.

Brax was certain his misheard her.

"Say that again?"

Charlie laughed slightly tears fell from her eyes and he saw that she too was scared.

"I've tried living without you and it's hard, and now you're here and I'm here and there is nothing stopping us. I just need you."

Brax moved forward and she continued.

"I tried to stay away from you, I did, I wasn't very good at it at times but I did try to stay away from you. But none of that matters anymore because I just need you. I just want you."

Charlie met Brax in a powerful kiss, their tongues moved passionately against each other and Brax tried to pull Charlie closer to him, as Charlie did the same.

"I love you," Brax smiled and Charlie felt like she could burst.

"I love you too," She smiled back happily.

"It is so damn good to hear you say that, and you're right about one thing," Brax breathed, he loved the feel of her in his arms.

"What?"

"There is nothing stopping us," Brax told her.

"Nothing," Charlie agreed grinning widely.

It was real! He was here and he was hers, completely and even though she knew it all along, she was his, completely.

She didn't need time and he didn't need to live in hope.

The world changes so easily, after hearing one sentence, after hearing one noise, after seeing one thing.

For Brax it was being told that the absolute love of his life was alive.

For Charlie it was waking up in her hospital bed and seeing Brax by her side as if nothing had changed in the 6 long years since she had seen him last.

After years of them both wishing, dreaming, wanting, they'd got what they wanted.

They found their hope.

.

.

.

_**Another ending to another story :) I love this feeling.**_

_**As always, I would greatly appreciate you taking the time to please review. **_

_**Don't worry, I have more stories up my sleeve coming your way soon and the next chapter to Losing Control is almost ready. **_

_**Thank-you for your support of this story :)**_

_**Remember, if you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing and we can all live happily ever after in CHAX world.**_

_**Thank-you again. **_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
